TOS Nanny: An Almost Crossover
by AllTheSnakes
Summary: Our loved characters from The Nanny in the roles of the people from Star Trek: The Original Series. The writer wants to have some fun with bickering couples! Re-written!
1. The Bridge Crew

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything. I'm just one writer with obsessions that sometimes try to rule my life._

_No, I don't want any help. ;p_

_This story was left aside for some time, because I simply couldn't figure out where it was leaded; now I've got it, so it's time to do it all over again!_

Explanation 1: I'm a huge fan of Niles and CC from The Nanny, and of Star Trek: The Original Series. Some times both worlds unite inside my head and I'm trying to put the results on paper. It's an 'almost crossover' because it has the characters of The Nanny and the roles of TOS.

Explanation 2: Every fan has his preferences in TOS, but I love the pairings Scotty/Uhura (the gentle Engineer and the beautiful Communications Officer), and Spock/McCoy (their banter reminds me a lot of Niles and CC). So, they will appear on this paired as I like them.

Any kind of specific reference will be explained by the story itself (I hope so).

Enjoy!

**TOS Nanny: An almost crossover**

**Chapter 1: The Bridge Crew**

_Captain's Log, star date… Well, in fact it doesn't matter. Space is cool, this ship is cool, and I am THE CAPTAIN – what is even cooler. _

_Ok, Captain of the Week – a new experiment by Starfleet. But I will be so awesome that what my siblings have made will be almost forgotten!_

_This is Captain Brighton Sheffield, of the Starship Enterprise. Our mission is to boldly go where no man has gone before…_

'I always thought this version of the log was a bit sexist', Grace's voice interrupted him. 'I mean, why _Where no __**man**_? It could easily be _Where no __**human**_…'

Brighton made an annoyed face at the girl standing by his side, and his hand wavered over the button on the Captain chair, hesitating about resuming his previous task.

'Why, weren't you finished yet?!', Grace smiled innocently at him.

'Well, you seem to have finished me, sis', Brighton answered, turning off the log machine and looking at her with a long suffering sigh and puppy eyes.

The girl, used to his schemes, didn't pay attention and was all business, 'Good. I still have that report from Sickbay and the calling of our Chief Medical Officer. Maybe you want to know what it is, instead of playing with the log's register'.

'I was not playing!', Brighton pouted, taking the PAD she handed him and concentrating on reading it. His younger sister was the previous one-week Captain; she was so brilliant Starfleet gave her a whole month of training. Before her, Maggie gained a two-week extended version of the position. He must do better! That commanding yellow shirt was made for him!

Decided to show he could multitask, he kept on his reading and turned his head slightly to the Communications Officer, whose position was behind him, at the panel on the far wall of the bridge. 'Miss Fine, is everything all right? Any distress calls or anything?'

The beauty in the red uniform turned with a smile, 'No, sweetie, no news from me. All the channels airing the same old stuff tonight! Ha-ha!', she joked nasally while getting up, straightened her mini skirt and walked until she was at the other side of his chair. She winked at Grace over his head and put a hand on her hip, 'If you want, I can call Mister Sheffield from Engineering'.

Brighton looked at her, confused, 'What for?'

She put a finger on her teeth, a sign of doubt, 'In order to have him… here…', she pointed at the boy, suddenly, as if it was obvious, 'While you're there! At Sickbay'.

The Acting Captain and his sister exchanged knowing looks. Miss Fine was obviously trying to bring their father to the Bridge, so they could spend some time together.

_Well, why not?_ Brighton turned to the brunette and smiled. 'Good thinking. You can do that'.

At that precise moment, the elevator doors opened and Maxwell entered the room. 'I'm here, Captain'.

Brighton looked at the Communications Officer, but he never had the time to comment the situation, because she smiled at him sweetly. 'The Doctor is waiting, Sir. And you know how cranky he can be when he has to wait', she waved a hand and approached the dark haired man, 'That Scarecrow!'

'Oh, yes, he was always like this, even at the Starfleet Academy. Always growling as if nothing could make him happy', Maxwell answered, chuckling to himself.

'You could share some good stories with us…', Fran asked, touching his arm seductively.

'Oh, well, for sure…'

Captain-of-the-Week knows when he is defeated, so he rolls his eyes and decides that Fran Fine had the right of calling, on her own desire, the Chief Engineer (in fact, Captain) to the Bridge. Everybody knew that she was crazy for him, and the boy wished to help her to conquer that machinery-obsessive heart.

His reasons? Well, besides the fact she would make a great stepmother, Brighton had some hope his father would leave the Captaincy more time to his children, the moment he found how much happier he could be with Miss Fine than with the starship.

'Thank you for the readiness, Mister Sheffield', Brighton said, formally, and got up from the chair. 'You have the command. I will be at Sickbay. Miss Babcock, would you mind coming with me?'

The point-eared blonde, silent until now and working diligently at the Science Station, turned the chair to answer him a bit slower than one would expect from a sharp-minded Vulcan. 'In fact, Captain, I am engrossed in the compilation of very important data. Is my presence really mandatory?'

Brighton thought for a moment. _In fact, no_. But having her with him made things seem easier – she had knowledge about the ship and sureness in anything she said or did, what made him feel powerful.

And, of course, it was better to let the Bridge to those two almost lovebirds…

Oh, and it was always funny to watch the debates she and the good doctor shared.

Well, he had a lot of reasons to give.

None of them that could be said out loud.

He decided to be formal, 'I know how important your work is, Miss Babcock, but I think Niles would never make a call for the Captain's presence if it was not scientifically relevant. You, as my Science Officer, besides First Officer, should come with me when he has information to give – as he probably has, once I've been demanding it from him since our last mission'.

The blonde settled her chin hard and threw the Bridge people an icy glare, as if defying someone to contradict her, 'I doubt the seriousness of the Doctor'.

'He is very good at his work', Fran chimed in.

'I was not discussing his competence, but his attitude towards hierarchy and protocol'.

Maxwell agreed, 'Sometimes he overreacts and let his emotions run wild... What is not always a problem: we were saved from many situations by his inspiration and intuition'.

'To support such illogical behavior is highly temerarious'.

Brighton gave two steps into her direction, That's why I think there is not a better person than you, with all your logic, to deal with that'.

It seemed some flattery was enough to convince her, because she looked at Brighton for a moment and then turned to the elevator and started walking steadily.

The funny thing was Vulcans generally didn't bend to flattery: their race was almost proud of their feelings not interfering in their day to day decisions.

However, when the matter was about Doctor Niles McCoy, it was too easy to convince this particular Vulcan… It was almost as if she… _liked_ to discuss him and wanted the opportunity to face him.

Miss Babcock stopped inside the elevator and pressed the button that kept it open; she straightened her shoulders and put her hands behind her back, ready to patiently wait for the Captain as much as was necessary.

Brighton smirked to himself: it was good to see she had the same stoical way to wait on him, as she proverbially did for his father. Not wishing to push his luck, he went to join her with decisive strides.

'Well done, Sir', Maxwell said to the passing boy with a smirk, while sitting at the Captain's chair.

The last thing Brighton saw while the doors were closing was Miss Fine managing to sit at the arm of the said Captain's chair.

His father would have problems concentrating, he was sure.


	2. The Blue-eyed Doctor

_As I have seen at the first go of this story, there is a very limited group of readers for this crossover, out there. _

_That's ok: we can have fun all the same._

**TOS Nanny**

**Chapter 2: The Blue-eyed Doctor**

The trip to Sickbay was made in silence. Usually, Miss Babcock was not a very talkative person, so Brighton didn't take it to heart. He felt better being in the good graces of Miss Fine, if he had to choose.

(Gracie had preferred Miss Babcock, Doctor Niles and all the Science Department, and Maggie had firmly said, various times, that she would never give preference to any Commanding Officer.)

The Sickbay doors opened to reveal a very agitated Niles. 'Finally. Sir'.

Brighton smiled fondly: it didn't matter who was the Captain – Niles would always be like this. 'So, Old Man, what's up?'

'Well, I see you brought the Hobgoblin', he smirked to the blonde.

_Oh, here they go…_

'I told you, Captain, that my coming was illogical. There is nothing of vital importance occurring here', she snorted back.

'Easy, Miss Babcock', Brighton tried to smooth things between the two, as he had seen his father doing so many times. They worked amazingly well together, even if they felt the need to sound like they were at odds all the time. 'To the point, Doc'.

Niles was still facing the Vulcan, and he seemed to wake from a reverie when Brighton called him by his title. He turned his glance to the Acting Captain, 'You've been sending me instant messages about the last mission each hour for the last two days. What do you think you gain trying to make me crazy like this?'

'I'm the Captain, and I want answers'.

'You'll have them, kiddo. But, in the meantime, you must have patience. I'm a doctor, not a machine'. He looked at the First Officer, again. 'Maybe you're mixing things. I'm not a robot, like her'.

Brighton cut before the Vulcan could answer. 'At this pace, you won't have any results until the end of my turn as Acting Captain'.

Miss Babcock decided to speak, 'In fact, there is not a sure way of verifying your assertive, once the pace of a research can not be measured in proportion to the number of times the responsible for it is asked about it'.

'Why, thank you, Hobgoblin', Niles answered, grinning.

'It is illogical to thank logic, Doctor'.

'Who said this emotional person here cares?', the blue eyes shone at her for a moment. Changing gears, he turned to the captain seriously. 'If you're not worried about the mission, but with the possible fame you'll gain when something important is discovered under your captaincy, you should rethink your goals in Starfleet'.

Brighton felt ashamed as never; he realized the Doctor was right; his hurry was all about showing people he was better.

And it was stupid, because the titular of the post was Maxwell Sheffield, the Engineer, his father – he would be back to deal with the important things, if something really important surfaced.

Niles was always the conscience of the Captain, and now he was acting like this again – he was trying to show Brighton that he was doing things wrongly.

'You're right, Old Man. I'm sorry'. He gave the doctor a flashy smile (a treat he had learned from his father). 'Can you, please, give me the last news, once I'm here?'

The blue-eyed doctor smiled back, visibly satisfied with himself and with Brighton's new posture – he hated the moral lessons, and was grateful the Sheffield children were all smart, so he didn't have to do much to guide them.

'The virus is isolated, I did a series of tests and the results are being processed. The reason for the delay is the quantity of variables I must take into account. This solar system is very different from the majority we have mapped until now, and that colony where the illness spread among humanoids was the only well known colony around. I couldn't risk some experiments without the knowledge the mapping of the surface has just revealed, for example'.

Brighton nodded, 'I've got it. When do you think this will be over?'

Niles pouted in doubt, 'Well, people in quarantine are doing very well, and the next battery of exams will show if they are really free of the virus or if it is just hidden by the different environmental characteristics. I hope I can release them soon'.

Captain-of-the-Week smiled, but the point-eared blonde First Officer didn't seem satisfied, '_Hope _and _soon _are hardly words that point to any suitable unit for measuring time'.

Brighton looked from Niles to her, and then back at him. The Doctor was open-mouthed, and it seemed he couldn't find the words to answer her.

Miss Babcock threw the Doctor a stare that could only be properly described as _winning_, and added,'I think you are needed in the Bridge, Captain'.

The boy cleared his throat and tried again to diminish the tension, 'Of course… Is it all, Niles?'

The Doctor was visibly furious. He clenched his hands and huffed, 'Well, I was going to tell you how the poor people in quarantine are dealing with the waiting, once we put them there two days ago and at that point nobody had a clue about what we were facing. But I think you don't want to know. They are just red-shirts – the expandable security personnel nobody cares for'.

'Niles…', Brighton tried to contradict him, but it seemed no one was paying attention.

'There were three people from the Science Department in the group', Miss Babcock said, and that was when Brighton noticed the 'enemies' were talking as if to him, but looking, in fact, at each other.

_Wow._

'Oh, yes, Captain, there were people from the Science Department. People who wear blue. _People_. Not that their well-being really matters, either'.

'Personal comments on how much _worried_ over the health of crewmen you are, captain, will not guarantee their recovery'.

Now Niles talked directly to her, 'It's not just the health, you cold blooded creature! They are Humans, and Humans appreciate when their peers worry for them. It shows how much they care!'

'I did not deny the importance of empathy, Doctor; I was just pointing out that the Captain has a very demanding schedule, and his time would be better employed if he was in the Bridge…'

'…and not here, caring about the destiny of sick people?! That was what you were going to say?!', Niles was yelling, now.

The answer sounded frozen, 'Bonding over quarantine people is not a top priority. The training of an Acting Captain must make it patent'.

Brighton seized the moment of silence and wide-eyes from Niles to talk hurriedly, 'Well, I'm on my way. We can resume it later. Thanks again, Doc'.

The boy in yellow exited, purposely leaving the two people in blue behind. There were things he didn't want to be present for.


	3. Face to Face

**TOS Nanny**

**Chapter 3: Face to Face**

The Vulcan stayed there, in the middle of the Sickbay, looking at the Earthling with that so well known impassive expression that made him sure the talking about Vulcans non-emotional approach of life was the biggest lie in the universe.

The Doctor felt that strange emotion again – a mix of annoyance and awe that always washed over him when they faced each other.

He couldn't quite understand how that alien could be so expressive and so cold at the same time, and it made him feel lost. He was usually good at reading people, and he was a specialist in Xenobiology – for God' sake, he knew how to deal with a lot of alien species of sentient and rational beings! What was it with this Vulcan that was so maddening?!

To be true, Niles had admitted long ago that there was something strong going on between him and that alien woman: their interactions were ferocious and intense, since the very beginning. It was impossible to ignore the other, and at the same time, they sought the thrilling every encounter would bring.

At least, that was how things were for Niles. Once Vulcans had adopted disciplines that taught them how to suppress their otherwise violent (and, some legends say, overwhelming) emotions, he had no clue how he could feel so many things when there was nothing at the other side.

How was it for unrequited feelings, uhm?

A guy like him, pure emotion and strong attitude, not just could never have a chance with such a logical species, but was fated to hear every day of his life how Hearth people were somewhat inferior to them, with their need for love and affection.

(He had researched, and knew for a fact that their resident Vulcan was a hybrid: her mother was Vulcan, his father from Earth; it just caused Niles more awe, because she had embraced perfectly her Vulcan half, to the point of despising her Human half and forcing herself to control it every time they had an argument).

Niles was particularly annoyed by the fact that, since the previous First Officer was killed in a mission (she was the wife of the Captain and mother of his three children), Miss Babcock and him had united forces to maintain the man alive and in the service. It seemed they had an agreement, not very distinct before, but totally clear at that point.

And then Miss Fine came into the scene – the new Communications Officer started to make her way into everybody's heart, especially the Captain's, and Babcock seemed disturbed.

To Niles, the blonde seemed to have developed a kind of obsession for the Captain. Even himself, who was not the person with the best mood around, could not help but laugh at Fran's schemes at the Bridge – they were not very subtle. The only one in the ship that seemed really annoyed was the Vulcan First Officer…

And, if the annoyance was visible in a Vulcan, God knows the intensity of the suppressed feelings involved.

It was disconcerting to see the worry in the features of the Vulcan. It was like her Science Station was in danger, simply by the voice of Miss Fine.

It was like the Comm Officer made her suffer, in some way.

Maybe he should just admit what was obvious: Vulcans have strong feelings they can't totally hide, and this special Vulcan has developed deep feelings for their Captain.

Vulcans were not immune to charming brown eyes, after all.

What could he, a barely-in-control emotional Doctor, do? He was only Human, after all. He had his knowledge and was a master in his field of work, he was kind-hearted and had a non-traditional but effective bedside manner… However, nothing compared to super Hybrid Vulcan with mysterious talents as perfect memory, quick calculating, healing trances and touch telepathy.

Well, it would certainly not help if he kept silent like this, remembering confusing things and staring at her like he really… liked her in any way.

So, he turned to a nearby table and frowned deeply. 'Why are you still here? Didn't get what you wanted?'

'I pointed to the Captain he should go back to the Bridge. I don't see it as a matter of personal desire'.

Niles glared at the wall in front of him, 'If you _desired_ to be back at the Bridge so much, you could have gone alone'.

'Your line of thinking is too confused. This way I can't answer you properly'.

Niles turned to her, 'Maxwell was here talking to me when Fran called him to the Bridge, and you were unlucky, so Brighton wanted to come over… You barely arrived here and already wanted to get back… to him…', he was gesturing furiously with his hands, 'I know what is happening. When Maxwell was always in the Bridge, you were constantly around him. Then, Fran arrived and created this One Week Captain thing, he could go back to his precious Engineering, or come to talk to me here, or spend time with his family and Miss Fine, and you don't know what to do with yourself!'

The flash of something Niles couldn't recognize passed by the alien's eyes, and he realized it was going bad. She was not making any strange face (she never did, anyway), but he was loosing control of his frustration, and he may be sounding a bit crazy to that logical mind.

He breathed deeply and joined his hands on his back, mirroring her, 'Fran is better than any of us to deal with those children… And maybe she is better with dealing with _him_, too. We did wonders for him, but we can't change the fact Maxwell is better than he has ever been since Sara passed away… Maybe you should consider the possibility of giving _her_ the space to act'. He adopted a defying stance, 'Or do you still think you can change the fact he is falling for her?'

He received an icy glare, 'It does not make any sense, Doctor'.

'Oh, yes, it does!', he started.

'Raising your voice doesn't help your argument'.

'Sorry', he said, feeling stupid. He hated to be rude like this – it was a pity she always made it surface on him.

She nodded discreetly, her face impassive.

Niles relaxed a little, 'Well, you must know that I have my rights to make some good work and attract his attentions down here, too. You are not the only one with quality, aboard this ship. Maybe you should learn to share what you… ãhn… enjoy'.

He had been a little more aggressive that he intended before, and knew that making a not very subtle change of argument would not solve anything, but it was the only way he could think of keeping the conversation going.

The result, this time, was not good. When he stooped talking, the Vulcan stayed just there, looking at him with intense and unreadable eyes. Something he had said had hit the mark, because the silence had gained a new meaning.

One that Niles had no idea what was.

_Maddening Vulcan!_

The First Officer suddenly looked away, gave two calm steps towards the table where some experiments were and resumed the conversation. 'In fact, I also came to see your results and hear your explanations. They excelled until the point where they became bound to personal observations without scientific validation, thus my previous intervention'. Her eyes travelled by the objects on the table; when she seemed to have finished her consideration of them, she turned away and started for the door, "I will be back to the Bridge, as you logically suggested'.

'I never suggested that', Niles quickly interjected, extending a shamefully longing hand into her direction.

The alien stopped and turned again. She noticed the arm he was recoiling and one of her eyebrows raised. Niles could swear he heard her say _Fascinating_, but nothing was really spoken.

'As I understand human emotions, Doctor, you are distressed by my presence. You are agitated, raising your voice and presenting other Human characteristics related with _annoyance_. You even stated that I came here after orders of the Captain solely, when you know I am a scientist and would appreciate to see your results. I deduce from this data that you don't… _like_ my staying here'.

Niles kept looking at her for some moments, gulped and made a dismissive gesture, turning to the table. 'I shouldn't have reacted like that but, as surprisingly as it must be, I was not distressed because of you. I am a bit cranky because it has been very difficult case and I had no time to stop yet. I haven't even written a decent report and the Acting Captain was messaging me all the time to know if I had discovered something new…'

The Vulcan was at his side at this point. 'You have already made a sufficient report. I have heard the medical orders you sent the Communications Officer, when she spread them to the crew. They were very clear', she grimaced slightly, 'So clear, indeed, I had to take off my ear-piece for some moments'.

Niles smiled sincerely at her, because he found it really cute when she complained over Miss Fine's voice, reminding people that her alien hearing capacity probably caused her real hurt when dealing with the high-pitched whining voice.

Looking from her pointed ears (that he secretly fancied about) to her face, he shrugged, 'Yeah, yeah, but it was just a partial one, and you know how _he_ is when doing things. He is pressing me to have the details, and… Well, sometimes it can be… tiresome'.

'Now you are talking about the Captain, not the Acting one'.

Niles smirked, 'You know _he_ has been here for a reason, don't you?'

The Vulcan nodded in understanding – in such a way it was like she had rolled her eyes at Maxwell's routines.

The Doctor had to make an effort to maintain his mouth close, because it was again that expressive eyes in a second, that inexpressive façade in the other.

_Maddening Vulcan!_

He made a vague gesture to the table that had claimed her attention before, 'Well, is there anything specific you want to know?'

She turned to the table and seemed deep in thought, choosing what to ask.

Niles seized the opportunity to enjoy the beauty before him; he could wait as much time as it was necessary, because it was like looking at a work of art – the lips, the placid face, the slight greenish color of the skin, that ears... How would that ear feel under his tongue? He had read Vulcan ears are especially sensitive, as the hands… He would fantasize, sometimes, with her finding the melding points on his face and joining their minds to make him silently understand what to do and where to touch…

_Oh, get out of that!_

Desperate to do any thing that could occupy his mind, Niles advanced his left hand to the table, and was going to comment how any Sheffield male always managed to left something out of place – there was a piece of glass out of a pile, that the Captain had touched when he had come, earlier.

Miss Babcock was thinking of a question to ask, pondering in what could be logically useful and not very long to answer, once the Doctor should rest – she had noticed he seemed tired, what was expected after so many hours of testing and figuring out experiments.

It was a treat they shared: both could go on for days when involved in an important research, not caring for their own well-being. Maxwell and Fran had to force them out of the labs, a lot of times – many of them, when they were working peacefully together.

CC had noticed the glass on the table, and was a bit surprised when noticed the hand of the Doctor advancing towards it.

Used to Human lack of attention to detail, the Vulcan instinctively extended a quick hand to block the doctor's.

Their skins touched, and all the appearances were lost.


	4. Mind to Mind

**TOS Nanny**

**Chapter 4: Mind to Mind**

Niles could not think straight. His mind was suddenly expanded.

He felt worry over his own tired aspect, sorrow for his lack of understanding on aliens' ways of showing concern, pleasure to be in Sickbay chatting, a series of parallel occurrences related to the status of the ship and Bridge work, speculations on the virus he was researching, annoyance and guilt over his increasing agitation, confusion over his double-entendre when he said, earlier, _You should learn to share what you enjoy_.

And none of these things were _his_ thoughts.

At the other side of the accidental mental link, the Vulcan mind was being disturbed by the contact in many levels: she could _feel_ the Doctor's surprise and pleasure by his nemesis spending time with him in the Sickbay, his regret for not being very good at maintaining an amenable conversation with her, his curiosity over what she would ask, and some thought about the need of checking the people in quarantine at the end of the afternoon.

Even if reading thoughts through physical contact was not a problem to her, normally, this situation was more complex: with no preparation, the thoughts were coming and going with no control, and even very subtle impressions, as a trace of desire, surfaced strong enough to brush her mind.

An accidental meld like this one was usually interrupted quickly, as soon as the telepath-side was able to do it. The situation was too similar to mind-rape to be decent under the Vulcan law, and Miss Babcock knew what she should do.

However, she didn't feel like doing it. There was such warmth in the surprisingly easy link, such sense of rightness, that she could not just close it.

Their eyes came at the same time from their hands to each others', and it was clear they were shocked, but not hurting or offended.

She silenced the link and, after a moment, her alien voice was inside his mind.

_We must control the passing of thoughts._

Niles started moving his lips, but wisely did not proceed, deciding to try the link thing. He concentrated and tried to communicate.

_**May I talk like this, too?**_

_You will notice it is more comfortable._

_**Oh, that's great! We can express words and what we mean… We know exactly what we mean, without any explaining…**_

_Yes._

_**That's amazing! I never thought I'd get so much from one of your short answers!**_

_Just don't concentrate so much._

_**You're telling me to relax?**_

_Concentrating is like shouting._

_**Oh.**__ Hey, would you show me?_

_It is not necessary._

_All right, just trying. And it is great to know you got the joke, even if you don't even smile… Wow… Is it always so easy?_

_No._

_So…?_

_We probably are mind-matched._

_What does it mean?_

_It means we can communicate very easily, once we touch while lowering our personal barriers._

Feelings of surprise flowed, too quick and strong to be contained.

_I always thought this kind of thing was reserved to touching telepaths, like you. I don't know what to make of the news._

_There is nothing to be made. It is a fact. When a touch telepath finds someone that shares a strong sympathetic trait, it can happen._

_Yes, but… _

The lack of words made the link naturally search for another form of communication, and emotions surfaced: the Doctor was overwhelmed by awareness that some things he was ashamed of could be seen by the Vulcan at any moment.

Understanding, CC volleyed back the notion of not needing to be ashamed of his own thoughts, once the joined minds could understand each other.

She received an alarmed answer in the form of dozens of flashes: all of them were circumstances when she had misunderstood his intentions, and he had treated her badly because he couldn't reveal how moved he felt by her, and how he feared his Human inability to control his feelings and the possibility of hurting her through them…

She understood how wrong both had been about the other, and she felt him calming down when he knew what she had realized.

More relaxed, Niles sent a grateful feeling through the link, glad they had finally found a way to be understood, because he believed Vulcans were not very permissive with their minds, and she was letting him get so close…

No _close_ like in _intimate_… _close_ like in… well…

Niles started the mind equivalent to stuttering.

Again, the link searched for something to express what was going on and, unprepared, Niles sent, in a flash, all that was crossing his mind – the possibilities of being intimate and close and trusted and bold and nude and free of any shields with someone he was so attracted for, because they had this surprising and special link…

And then the link was gone.

Completely green (what would be sickness in a human, but was a deep blushing in a Vulcan), the First Officer gave two steps behind, in what seemed a display of embarrassment. 'I am sorry, Doctor. I should never have extended the link when I knew you were not prepared for it'.

Noticing Niles seemed to be dazed, CC got closer and took him by the arm.

He noticed she was careful to put her hand on the fabric of his blue t-shirt, and closed his eyes for a moment – there was still a lingering impression on his mind.

'I must have broken the meld too quickly', she said softly. 'Are you feeling well?'

Silence. Niles opened his eyes to look at her. He wanted to say it was ok, but it was not: he didn't feel so much like he had been phaser-stunned anymore, but he had been totally exposed for some moments…

…and it seemed he was never going to know what had happened at the other side.

He raised a hand slowly, she let go of him and he was able to speak, 'I'm sorry if I… offended you', he murmured, searching her eyes with his.

'No… not exactly…', she murmured back hesitantly, what was very out of character.

More silence, while they looked at each other with…

Tenderness?

Yes, tenderness.

And undeniable, because they were close and they had a link.

The Vulcan leaned her head and raised an eyebrow.

Niles squared his shoulders in a brave attempt on impassiveness, and raised an eyebrow too.

There was a slight raise at the corner of her mouth, and she said her infuriating trademark word, 'Fascinating'.

While Niles rolled his eyes at the broken moment, she went to the closest communications panel on the nearby wall. 'Captain. It's Babcock, from sickbay'

'_It's Maxwell, here. Captain of the Week didn't arrive yet'._

Niles made a face – did the boy go to spend time at other place or what happened between them was really that fast?

'I require permission to go to my quarters'.

'_Is there any problem, Miss Babcock? Is Niles with you?'_

'Yes, the Doctor is here. I had a… misfortune, and need some meditation'.

'_If it will solve things, I'm sure it's granted'._

'Thank you, Sir'. The channel was turned off, and she turned slightly to the side, showing her profile to him, 'I need some time alone'.

Niles didn't have to nod – it seemed they could still hear each other inside their minds. He stayed observing her and not _feeling_, but _knowing_ how difficult it was for both of them to separate, but how much both needed to be apart to clear their minds and think things over.

Once the Vulcan disappeared, he had to support himself on the table.

They had a link.

She cared about him.

She found their relationship _fascinating_ – the word she reserved to the intriguing things, the things that were worth analysis.

He could feel her, even being apart, and he knew she would meditate not just over what had happened, but over him.

His heart was beating like crazy.

The comm panel went alive again.

'_Captain Sheffield to Doctor McCoy'._

He breathed deeply and got closer to answer it, 'Yes, sir?'

'_Is Miss Babcock gone?'_

'Yes, sir'.

The tone changed from formal to concerned, _'Niles, did you two have a fight? What did you do?'_

Niles frowned, 'I did nothing, Max. We were just talking and she… Well, she cut her hand in a piece of glass you left out of place'.

'_What… Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Should I talk to her?'_

'I see no reason for that, sir. She is gone to a healing trance or some Vulcan voodoo of sorts'.

'_Oh, right'._

'Anything else, sir?'

'_Yes. Miss Fine needs some detailed information on the quarantined people. Brighton called from the Science Department and mentioned them'._

Before he could answer, the remarkable voice sounded. _'Hyia, sugar!'_

'Hi, miss Fine. What can I do for you?'

And he made the necessary effort to concentrate on work again.


	5. The Discovery

**TOS Nanny**

**Chapter 5: The Discovery**

Miss Babcock spent half the night meditating.

The other half, she spent logically trying not to think too much about the sensations she experienced through the accidental link she shared with the Doctor.

Being a Vulcan, she was used to recognize strong basic emotions, classify them and push them aside: she knows euphoria, hate, pride, offense, fear and hurt, and deals with them easily, recognizing them and knowing what they were and what was causing them.

Being still half-Human by birth, she was used to emotions trying to disguise themselves as logical arguments to be permitted to surface and shine: sometimes she surprised herself leaning towards someone's opinion, because she cared for the person, or (more often), disqualifying someone's contributions to a discussion because she despised the person. She had to make rational efforts daily to guarantee she was not being influenced by her personal preferences or dislikes.

That is why she tried to avoid friendships and companionships in general – sooner or later, she got so involved she had difficulties to thread things.

The fact Vulcans were very passionate about everything didn't help, in this case. It just helped to turn her into a never-ending emotional calculating machine, with double the work to deal with maddening strong Vulcan urges and chaotic Human feelings.

With the Doctor, none of her efforts gave results, especially because she couldn't quite figure out if she cared for him or if she despised him.

She had tried to ignore him; she had tried not to fight back; she had focused on his faults: his bad temper, his rude behavior, his emotional outbursts.

She tried to focus on his prejudiced comments over her: he called her a computer, a hobgoblin, a cold-blooded creature.

She should have been able to dismiss him as a plain Human, worth her pity.

Nothing worked.

He still shone before her eyes: the arguments were worthy because he was a brilliant physician and scientist in general; his emotional outbursts were related to the fact he was an empathic Human being; the rude behavior was caused by the down-to-earth attitude that brought clarity to Maxwell's worst moments and her more uselessly theoretical ones.

Even his prejudiced comments had the strange effect of making her prove to him how valuable she was: she needed to show him her logical way was the best, her cold approach was more efficient, and that she was not immune to Human caring, even if she didn't show it…

Wait: since when she admitted enjoyed Human care?

Back to meditating. Just **not** thinking too much was not working.

**Ncncncncncnc**

Niles spent half the night laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to sleep and just being able to think of the Vulcan and all he was able to feel through the link.

The way she saw him, the way she cared – the fact she cared!

He couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful the feeling through the link had been. Of how much of a good sport she has been over all that happened. Someone slightly more human would have freakened out, but she let out a _'Fascinating_' and decided to retire to think.

He always secretly liked when she took that kind of decision, even if it seemed she couldn't give a damn to what was happening – to him, the time to cool off was essential, he understood the need and admired her capacity of claiming it at the right moments.

And now he knew that, when she retired after an argument or a strong scene, it was not lack of interest; it was the need to _deal_ with the interest, and then think clearer.

He considered Miss Babcock a very distinctive character, and for some time was confused by his reaction to her: he was deeply interested, but he felt the need to convey his interest… Or, at least, make people think that he was interested because he disliked her too much to ignore her.

The truth couldn't be farer from it.

When he called her cold blooded and a walking computer, he didn't mean those things as if they were bad things – what he meant was that those things were useful for the job and a special part of her, but that he wished she could know she shouldn't be like that all the time.

Oh, well, he especially wanted her to know she didn't need to be like that around _him_, because he was perfectly capable of praising her for being such a brilliant mind and… appreciate her for being warm.

One thing added charm to the other, in fact.

In the beginning, he was shocked with himself because he kept calling her a 'hobgoblin' as if it was stronger than himself. He was not sure from where the need to say that had come, but from some time ago it clarified itself.

It was the closest he could come to _I can't help but notice you, and I can't resist to point out how different from the rest of the universe you are._

_And more beautiful, to me._

The other half of the night Niles spent working on his virus research. He was not able to sleep, and while he was 'daydreaming' about the link, he remembered some ideas about the research that had come from her and he could use.

In some way, it was almost as if he had had a conversation about it with her. The thought made him warm all over.

**Ncncncncncnc**

Next day, he spent the artificial morning in Sickbay, seeing results, testing new possibilities and discovering, to his great joy, that the speculations the Vulcan had made and that touched his mind through the link had pointed a very promising direction to him.

The joy was not just because he had made advance in research and would probably be able to let people out of quarantine as soon as the end of this same day. It was wonderful, but the better part was he had a legitimate reason to go to the Bridge, now.

He usually went there for no reason, everyday: he liked to be present and watch Maxwell and Babcock working, and with Miss Fine there, things were even more entertaining.

However, after his encounter with the Vulcan, just yesterday, he felt self-conscious about going to their workspace.

'Nurse', he called, getting out of his office, where he was checking the final data.

Maggie, who was in Sickbay Training that week, appeared, 'Yes, Sir?'

'I have some tests running, and the results will come soon. It's probable we'll have good news to the people in quarantine'.

'Are they cured?', her eyes shone in hope.

Niles smiled at her. He knew one of the red-shirts in that away mission was Michael, a boy she had been really close to, 'Yes, dear, I think we will have the answer for sure in some minutes. I'm going to the Bridge to break the news, then'.

**Ncncncncncnc**

And that is why in fifteen minutes Niles was entering the Bridge with an almost giddy step and a rare open grin on his face.

'Niles!', Maxwell, who was at the Engineering console, greeted him. 'Is everything all right?'

'Yes, sure', he answered, the smile not letting go, 'Can't the family Doctor come for a disinterested visit?'

Miss Babcock hadn't turned from her station, but Niles focused on her, felt her curiosity towards his presence, and tried to send her waves of cheerfulness.

Now she turned to him, engaged.

Brighton noticed her movement and understood that something important had happened; he looked at Niles with expectation in his eyes.

Fran looked at him, too, 'Hey, Scarecrow, you're smiling like the cat that ate the canary. What happened?'

He came to stand closer to her with a bounce on his step, 'Oh, all right. I've run a new battery of tests with the virus, taking into consideration a new possibility, and it went surprisingly well. The people in quarantine have been released five minutes ago'.

Everybody cheered (minus Babcock, obviously).

Miss Fine got up to embrace him and ask subtly about Maggie (at which he discreetly nodded), and then she turned to her communications board to spread the news to the crew.

Maxwell came to him and clapped his shoulder with a 'Well done, Old Man', and Brighton couldn't quite speak through his beaming. He couldn't stop being glad things happened under his command, after all. It was a happy ending note.

Niles thanked them and pointed at CC, who was sitting, arms crossed as if she was admiring the view, 'You should thank Miss Babcock, too', he said, 'She was the one who suggested the new possibility to me'. He walked into her direction, 'At the time, it seemed just a wild guess. But I think it is time for us to learn that even the most improbable bets must be given a try, when the cause is worthy'.

She kept facing him, and all the Bridge was silent, waiting for her answer. Finally, it came, 'I concur, Doctor'.

Niles smiled at her, and had to suppress the urge to express even more clearly how happy he felt.

('_Express even more clearly'_ to the rest of people, because the good emotion he was feeling was being reciprocated very clearly through their link.)

Miss Babcock resumed, 'However, I must say that thanking is illogical. I just made a reasonable suggestion, and my superior abilities recognized it as relevant even if it was highly unlikely to be correct'.

'A wild guess, as I said'.

'Doctor, it would be…'

The Navigator, Mister Wong, interrupted them, 'We're detecting a gravity anomaly, Sir'.

Miss Babcock turned quickly to her panel, and soon she had information, 'There is a planet in a previously charted empty position'.

Niles got closer to her, standing by her side and looking attentively at the panels that surrounded her station. With the link, he could almost understand all that was going on.

Brighton blinked, then looked at his father, 'My turn is off in some hours, but I think you should take over now. A new planet is always important stuff'.

Niles turned and smiled proudly at the boy. Miss Babcock noticed, recognized the feeling and understood it was related to the conversation they had in Sickbay, the previous day.

The Doctor looked at her, a bit surprised. They were so close he felt the understanding dawning on her while she was busy with a lot of scientifically relevant stuff.

Maxwell beamed at his son, 'Let's do the survey together'.

'All right', the boy relaxed, 'Navigator, we go closer to take better images to be analyzed by the Science Department'.

Niles wriggled his hands, 'Well, I'm going to Sickbay. I need my terminal to make research as soon as you send me images of life forms, or just the general atmospheric conditions, in the case we want to send an away team'.

'Do it, Niles', Maxwell nodded, calling Brighton to show him something gravitation-related in the Engineering console.

'Yes, you surely will send an away team…', Niles groaned, 'Who cares about the danger?'

'Even the most improbable bets must be given a try, when the cause is worthy', the Vulcan quoted between calculations.

Niles looked at her, but she didn't look back. The playful feeling was clear through the link, so he just huffed to hide a grin and get out of the bridge.

Not before noticing Fran's knowing eye.


	6. The Preparation

**TOS Nanny: An almost crossover**

**Chapter 6: The Preparation**

In fact, it was very simple.

There was no way to postpone it, even if they had tried. Hard.

It was bound to happen.

The blue eyed Doctor and the alien woman had to confront that situation.

**ncncncncncnc**

Maxwell Sheffield was again the Captain, and they should have known that something dangerous and/or life-changing would happen – luckily or not, big problem just happened when _he_ was in charge.

They had approached the new planet, taking all kinds of scanning they knew of, discovered it was a type M – one that had atmospheric conditions similar to Earth – and with no sign of any building and artificial construction. There were no signs of big animals, and some of the natural landscapes were close to the ones on Earth, even if the colors of the vegetables were slightly different.

Type M planets always made things easier, but Maxwell knew that when the away team felt more confident, it was more vulnerable to stupid mistakes – like forgetting that similar environment didn't mean identical life forms. That's why he used to call for official meetings before these seemly simpler missions: to make the crew face it with the attention on its peak.

'Gentlemen and Ladies', Maxwell announced from the Bridge. 'Briefing room to Senior Officers'.

Soon they were all gathered there: the Captain, already occupying the head of the table; Miss Fine, Miss Babcock, Doctor Niles McCoy, some more head people from Navigation, Security and Engineering (still at the main table), and the three trainee siblings (in a parallel table, taking notes).

To Niles' surprise, Miss Babcock chose a seat between him and the Captain. Usually she would wait until the Doctor had chosen his place (and usually he chose the second to the Captain's left) and she would occupy the place before him, at the Captain's right arm.

He knew lately she had been shooed to the Captain's second right by Miss Fine, but she still didn't seem to mind. He enjoyed that new position, too, because they still would be in front of each other, and arguing staring directly in the eye of the enemy was way much better than having to look for it in that giant table.

(And he needed to stop thinking of them and their _positions_, because that huge table gave him all kind of ideas. Once they were there, just what the crew and Starfleet had named _The Enterprise Triumvirate_ – himself, the Captain and Miss Babcock –, and the Captain was distracted in some reading and Niles stretched his back and when he looked again, Babcock had a different looking on her face and a tense stance, as if transfixed by his movements.

Luckily, they were in the middle of a long meeting, and he had time to calm down his body).

However, today he was really very tired; maybe he was lucky she was not positioning herself for a battle of wits, but occupying the seat by his side that was usually vacated (so people could bring and show material to the Captain with comfort).

In fact, Niles had a warm juvenile feeling at having her by his side. He knew it was stupid, but it was almost as if they were a couple, when they were like this.

Every time she stood besides the Captain, the Doctor felt absurdly jealous. He rationally knew they were co-workers and it was natural they stood side by side, but he had such a good feeling when she came to stand by his side (or he could go to stand by hers) that he couldn't stop wondering if she felt the same when she clang to Maxwell.

The meeting started and McCoy had to give all information he could about the biological characteristics of the planet and the relation it could have with the away team – some minor chemical differences in the composition of the atmosphere, for example, and the effects it could have in the bodies of the beaming party.

People made some questions, he answered (emphasizing again his old rule of not touching anything without protection), and everybody got the important points (they were not the best crew of Starfleet for nothing – they were very clever).

Niles started loosing track of the conversation quickly, which was not a surprise, in the second half of this kind of briefing. He was a doctor, not a soldier, so the strategic stuff didn't matter to him. He had already talked about the local life forms and the possible dangers of them, sharing the knowledge he had built with the Science Department at the first scanned data.

(And Babcock had been visibly interested in this, once she had been exchanging information about it with him, via PAD's messages, for more than one hour. They were the heads of Science and Medical, after all. The fact they had pleasure working together was just some icing to the cake).

After his contributions, he had to fight to not doze off. While people spoke around him, Niles crossed his legs comfortably and supported his chin on one hand. He hoped people didn't notice, but he was barely there.

That characteristic voice of the blonde woman was not helping him: he felt relaxed and had the urge to close his eyes and just enjoy it.

He passed a hand over his eyes and rubbed them in hope of getting out of the trance he was falling in.

Suddenly, Maxwell started talking about what he wanted to do and how he thought things should be made. Babcock made some disagreeing comments disguised as clarifying ('In fact, Captain, the data show something different regarding this aspect of the situation', etc).

It seemed really important, and the Vulcan was concerned by the fact this planet had kind of hidden itself from previous mapping. She thought it could be some magnetic anomaly, and wanted more surveys before sending an away team.

Maxwell disagreed, saying they had enough information to know it was a sufficient safe place, and that he was so curious he intended to go there himself…

The Doctor was slightly annoyed by the Captain's attitude (_What the hell do we gain from doubting Babcock?_), got disinterested and stopped paying attention. He took his PDA and started looking for the last updates of the virus, because it had been in the air of a relatively close planet, and he started thinking if the environment of this planet would be able to accommodate it, too, or something similar. He even started simulating if magnetic fields could act on the virus, to follow the Vulcan's trend.

While he worked, he felt like he was listening to some background music: it had Maxwell's habitual solo (that sounded like 'yadda, yadda, yadda' to him), people made some question marks that were similar to brasses (Miss Fine was a trumpet), and the beautiful lines of his favorite voice of all (the Vulcan's, obviously).

At some point, while waiting for the results to show, he stopped fussing on his PDA and closed his eyes, letting the conversation turn into music, waiting eagerly for the violin-like voice. The elegance of the deep notes was almost overwhelming…

_Even if your participation is not required, it would be highly recommended that you were focused in the discussion at hand, Doctor._

Niles opened his eyes hastily, cleared his throat and refused to look at her. He was not sure he could take the warmth and the excitement out of his eyes, because in oder to communicate like this, she **held** his hand under the reunion table. _You know very well I was paying attention._

_Appearances can be very misleading, when the Humans are concerned._

_See who is throwing stones: the alien who suppress emotions and has the face expression of a… well, stone, all the time._

_I am not engaged in the act of throwing rocks, Doctor. You are equivocated. What is not surprising, given your usual habit of raising the most incoherent arguments at any… argument._

_You'll be the dead of me… _He knew his fondness could be felt through the link._ Get out of my head, now_.

_I'm not 'in your head'. _Her fondness was very clear, too.

CC didn't let go of his hand, but there was a comfortable silence for some moments, between them, and both heard how Fran had engaged herself in the discussion, supporting CC's cautious measures.

Niles resumed, _Do you need my help?_

_I don't think we could do it, even joining forces. He is decided to beam down with the away team._

_Damn stubborn fool._

_Technically, isn't this mutiny, Doctor?_

_Just if you tell him, dear. _And he threw her what he thought was the mental equivalent to winking, pressing her hand under the table.

If people noticed the sweet contained smiles the Doctor and the First Officer had on their faces while the possible deaths were discussed in front of them, they dismissed it all as that kind of thing you see and will never really understand – because you will never have the guts or the authorization to ask.

**Ncncncncncncncn**

There was no way to postpone it, even if they had tried. Hard.

It was bound to happen.

The blue eyed doctor and the alien woman had to confront that situation.

**Ncncncncncncnnc**

It was decided that a group of security personal and some scientists would beam down on the planet (Maxwell won that part), after some more hours of survey and analyzing data (Niles made him compromise with that when he went on describing, with vivid details, horrible accidents some away teams involved themselves in Starfleet History).

Commanding the operations would be the Captain himself.

Miss Fine obviously required permission to go with him, because she really really really wanted to be more present in his life. Weird, but he found it a good argument, and so she was part of the away team.

Miss Babcock decided to follow the example and said something about scientific curiosity on the planet. Soon Maxwell invited her to join the assigned group.

Niles threw a fit about stupid senior officers that risked their lives in the unknown until he managed an invitation to come too.

Grace was at the transportation room and found it unusual that so many important people had suddenly decided to beam down to such an apparently so ordinary planet; but she decided to ignore the strange feeling – she was just a noob, anyway. People with more experience knew what they were doing.

Right?

**Ncncncncncncnnc**

It was bound to happen.

The blue eyed doctor and the alien woman had to confront that situation.

And it would be at that mission.


	7. The Mission

**TOS Nanny: An almost crossover**

**Chapter 7: The Mission**

They were just walking side by side, taking readings and making notes.

At some distance, the captain was smiling sweetly, his hair slightly tousled by the wind, while Miss Fine smiled back and tried to put it again in place.

'She is too obvious', the Vulcan murmured.

'Is it _annoyance_ I can hear in your voice?'

'I'm just stating a fact, Doctor. There's no judgment involved'.

'Uhum'.

'And Vulcans are incapable of lying'.

'Right. And I'm a Klingon rose'.

'I don't see what you being a flower has to do with the situation we are currently discussing. And there are no such things as Klingon roses…'

Niles stopped the readings and looked at her, 'Sometimes I think you just pretend you don't understand, so you can bother me'.

Miss Babcock mirrored him, an almost smirk on her face, 'Sometimes, Doctor?'

'Yes, just sometimes. Other times I'm sure'.

Niles grinned; Miss Babcock had to make an effort to not smile.

They were flirting. And it was impossible to hide, now, because they were too close, and they had a link.

**Ncncncncncncncnc**

The first meeting time had the scientific groups asking for some more hours of work, once they had found a lot of incredible flora specimens, and were puzzled by the lack of big animal ones.

The Captain, who was positively giddy about strolling with Miss Fine, agreed, recommending that everybody should be back in one hour and a half.

Without knowing it, he made two blue clad people very nervous.

**Ncncncncncncncnc**

It was with some concern that the Vulcan announced the news about the weather, 'Barometer is indicating lower levels, and the temperature is at least four degrees higher. We probably will see some pluviometric phenomena'.

'Yeah. It's going to rain'.

'Not necessarily. We don't really know this planet, Doctor. There's no guarantee that…'

'I got it. Should we call the rest of the party?'

'It would be logical'. The Vulcan opened her communicator and tried to rail the others, but detected some kind of interference. Then, she tried the ship, and the same static was the only answer she got.

'Maybe it's time to look for them. There is something wrong', Niles said.

CC closed the communicator and stayed looking at it, as if so confused she didn't know how to proceed.

It was so out of character that Niles had just one guess about the reason, 'Worried about the Captain?'

She woke up, 'Vulcans do not worry, as it does not solve anything. There is some kind of strange phenomena involved in this… lack of communication…'

He noticed she was again facing difficulties, but decided not to comment of her non-existent feelings. Maybe it was not time for letting his annoyance take over.

When they arrived to the meeting point, everybody was there but the Captain and Miss Fine, what turned the group into a very agitated one, because the crewmen were relating all kinds of anomalies (space distortions in mid-air, sudden strong winds, entire mountains that didn't register in the reading one moment, and in the other were there normally, blind spots in the scanners – not mentioning that red clouds that had appeared from nowhere).

Everybody agreed easily that it was better to get back to the ship sooner than previously intended, and study the planet from a safe distance before attempting any other parties.

Miss Babcock finally made contact with the ship and related briefly their situation, asking if the scans had showed anything new. She was informed by Grace that they had nothing (what meant no life signs, except for insects, vegetables and the ones related to the people of the Enterprise). The people at the ship could not pinpoint the missing couple, either.

It meant they were probably not in danger from some predator, but were out of reach for their machines.

'I will stay and look for the Captain', Miss Babcock announced to the group. 'Everybody else may return to the ship'.

'I'm not going', Niles chimed in. 'No way you're going to stay here alone'.

'There are unknown circumstances and lacking data related to this planet, Doctor, but we do know that there are no one menacing, at least purposely, the Captain. It is more logical that you beam up and wait for contact in Sickbay.'

'We cannot be sure there are no predators! The scanners have been blind to mountains, haven't you heard?!'

'Doctor…'

'I'm not going, Babcock, and that's final!'

'When the Captain is technically missing, I am responsible for…'

'I know you're in charge and I don't care! You're not staying alone!'

It was getting too personal and the rest of the away team was starting to wonder. Miss Babcock lowered her eyes.

Niles noticed this and the distress flowing through the link, and changed his tone. 'I want to make sure Max and Fran will have a doctor by their side when they are found, if they need one'.

Something surely warm was clear in the link, now. 'You are correct, Doctor', she told him, and turned on the communicator again. 'Miss Grace, beam the group up. Me and doctor McCoy will stay and locate the Captain'.

'And Miss Fine', Niles added.

'And the other missing crewman', CC Babcock agreed, in her own way.

People vanished (what always managed to make Niles shiver in a mix of disgust and fear) and they started their rescue mission – just when the first drops of rain reached their path.


	8. Reactions

**TOS Nanny: An Almost Crossover**

**Chapter 8: Reactions**

Doctor Niles looked at his surroundings: there he was, sitting in a cave, his back against the rock, looking at that alien woman who tormented his thoughts.

All of this was so unnecessary he couldn't believe how it had occurred.

They had started to look for the missing couple, the sky turning into an eerie shade of red while rain started falling lightly on them.

(Babcock examined the rain and declared it was really water. Thank God for small favors – at least something normal was going on here.)

The searching process was not easy: they had never seen the direction the Captain and Miss Fine got, so distracted they were by their own banter over some vegetable thing. However, they soon found some footprint to follow, and they hoped things would be soon happily concluded.

Niles was even wondering if they wouldn't find Maxwell and Fran engaged in some thing that could make the Vulcan furious (just inside, of course), like kissing passionately.

(He just wanted to see that cold-blooded creature squirm. It was not like he cared if she gave up worshipping the Captain and turned her eyes to somebody else…)

They were contacted by the ship at some point, and Grace was worried that communications were getting worst by the second. It seemed that a storm was forming, and it involved something that was interfering with their machines.

(Oh, well, a person just had to have good sense to know that red sky must mean something.)

The rain became suddenly stronger, making it almost impossible to see the readings in their equipments – and what they could see didn't make any sense.

Any footprint that could help them, of course, was gone.

When the deep shade of red of the sky turned into something bloody alarming, and they had to walk around a very strange anomaly similar to a floating mini-cartoonish hurricane, they decided to wait in a nearby cave until the worst of it was through.

The cave was small, but surprisingly clean, made of a kind of smooth grey rock.

The Vulcan didn't stop taking readings for what seemed to Niles a baffling long time.

After some time observing quietly that repetitive routine and reaching the conclusion something must be done (and thinking of how much time he spent thinking of that aggravating alien woman, instead of relaxing and observing the rain), Niles called over, trying to sound annoyed, 'For God's sake, Babcock! What are you doing?!'

She didn't stop or turn to him, 'I know you are not familiar with much in Science, Doctor, but I am taking readings'.

'I am familiar with a lot of things in Science, hobgoblin, thank you very much'. He scowled. 'I just don't understand why you're still scanning this piece of rock we're in', _instead of keeping me company_.

The woman seemed to tense and there was a moment of silence. Then, she turned her body to him, in what seemed a kind of compromising, but maintained her eyes on the scanner, 'The rain has interfered with our equipment and we still do not have any reasonable explanation for that. As a Science Officer, I must dedicate myself to make enough readings in order to guarantee our safety. There is no evidence that anything in this planet has the same constitution of things you see as similar to the ones on Earth; therefore, it is obligatory that…'

And the lecture went on and on, making Niles very confused. It was not like Babcock to talk so much. It was like she was trying to hide something. If she was human, it would be the obvious thing to suppose…

Niles had an idea. He had already sent her good emotions when they were in the bridge and he had gone there to give the good news about the people in quarantine… Some moments ago, she seemed to have heard his unspoken desire for her company… Would he be able to use the link they had to reach her, if he concentrated hard on it?

He made an effort, without really knowing what he was doing, to project what he wanted to say out loud, _Calm down. We're together in this._

The Vulcan back stiffed and she looked at him, eyes wide open.

Niles grinned, happy. It had worked! And they say people from Earth had almost zero psych abilities!

For a second, the surprise and joy were so strong that Niles couldn't feel the abyss of worry that had settled into the alien's mind.

And then, when he felt it in his own mind and was about to comment, the Vulcan had turned her back at him again, putting the scanners down and sitting in silence.

**Ncncncncncnc**

Niles didn't know how much time they had spent like that, but now he had started to worry.

First, taking reading obsessively; then, talking like a possessed woman; then, letting her mental barriers down next to him; then, worried that he could reach her mind; now, complete silence, and a strange thing in the back of his mind, that reminded him of the buzz of a radio station in the background of a scene – he knew it was there, he could deduce what kind of thing was on, but he couldn't understand a word of it.

Niles wouldn't have felt comfortable with the silence, if it was only that – it would have given him the impression he had done something wrong, and he hated doing anything wrong to the people he… had very complicated relationships.

However, that buzzing thing was worst. It was almost like Babcock was trying to block him out and not quite succeeding.

Since when Babcock does not succeed in anything?

And, of course, he hated not knowing what was happening around him.

Niles decided to start a conversation. 'This thing around us… I suppose it is really just rock… isn't it?'

The Vulcan didn't answer.

'I ask because, you know, that red sky was creepy. I have seen red clouds on Earth, caused by the angle the light enters the atmosphere, but this is ridiculous'.

The Vulcan didn't answer.

'Your planet has a kind of red soil, then you must see it more often, with the tricks light can do… However, you've got out of it for some time… Almost fifteen years, since you joined Starfleet…'

The Vulcan didn't answer.

'I bet you have never seen anything like that thing we say floating, have you? Boy, I wish the ship has some registers of it. It will make good video game ideas!'

The Vulcan didn't answer.

'Hey, Babcock! Will you let me blab until you go crazy?! It's me, Niles! You're supposed to tell me that you are not explaining what I can't understand! Or any other infuriating thing, just to try to shut me up!'

Now she visibly flinched. Niles crawled (oh, the indignities he would face for her!) until he could sit by her side, facing the landscape as she was doing, but with his face turned to her. He talked with the softest voice he could muster, 'You don't need to hide it. I'm worried about them, too'.

The Vulcan didn't answer, but her eyes found his. She seemed frightened, and it showed.

_Wow._

'Babs…', he murmured, delicately, 'What is it that worries you so much? May I help?'

She pouted a bit, 'You were never of any help to me'.

Niles gave her a grin. 'Oh, Thank God you're back!'

'I can't see I am back if I never left'.

Thrilled by what he recognized by the closer to a joke she ever permitted herself, he rested a hand on her blue clothed forearm.

And things went crazy.

He intended to offer a consoling gesture, sealing their closeness, but what he got was a magnified version of their first mind contact.

In a moment, the intensity of the link was so overwhelming Niles felt as if he had been physically shaken – he was not able to see clearly, or to order his own thoughts.

Next thing he knew, he had been pushed away and was lying on his back.

He felt Miss Babcock pinning him down on the cave floor, while straddling him.

Niles forced himself to blink. He needed to look at her and see what was happening, because the buzz in his mind had got really loud, and not much clear than before.

He saw her bringing her hand closer to his face.

He recognized the gesture – the outstretched fingers coming to his cheek, temple and forehead.

She was going to mind-meld with him.


	9. The Rising

**TOS Nanny**

**Chapter 9: The rising**

Doctor Niles McCoy woke up suddenly, feeling anxious and disoriented, and with an annoying buzzing in his head.

He tried to open his eyes, but they hurt at the light; so, he growled in pain and closed them again, using his forearm to shield his face.

He took deep breathes, trying to slow down his heart, assess his surroundings and understand what was happening.

The buzzing was insistent, but some effort cleared it a bit, so he could hear a group of familiar voices and sort it out who was surrounding him.

He recognized Maxwell's, 'Niles, do you hear me?'

Miss Fine's came over the Captain's, 'Are you ok, Sweetie? How do you feel?'

He managed to raise a hand in what he expected was a clear sign for people to wait.

'He is with us', Margareth said, 'Let's give him some space'.

There was finally silence, and Niles was able to think.

He concentrated in what he felt: a slight headache, an overall feeling of exhaustion and, at the same time, the sensation that something was lacking.

He had just woke up, what made him think that maybe what was lacking was information on why he would have blacked out, or gone to sleep with people around him.

But it was not that. The feeling that was gnawing at him was not of doubt.

It was more like an emptiness.

'Please, lower the lights a bit', he asked in a hoarse voice.

Maggie spoke quickly, 'Lights, fifty percent', she touched his shoulder, 'Tell me if this is enough, Doctor'.

Niles took the arm from his face slowly, and squinted, 'Yes, thank you', he looked at his surroundings, 'Am I in Sickbay?'

'Yes', Maggie answered, 'You were rescued from the planet when the magnetic storm receded enough for Gracie to locate the four of you'.

'Planet? Storm?', he frowned for a moment, then remembered, 'Oh, the planet with things that didn't register on the scanners, and the storm that made the sky red', he smiled, satisfied at the agreements he received from the others, then frowned again, '_Four_ of us?'

'The Captain and the Communication's Officer, you and the First Officer'.

'Don't you remember how you fussed about the bunch of authorities who were going to a risky mission? You had kittens over it!', Fran said and let out a honky laugh.

Niles grimaced and she put a hand over her mouth, thinking the cause of his painful expression was her voice.

However, he soon was trying to get to a sitting position, 'Where is she?! Is she all right?! I'm… Wow…'

Maxwell got one of his arms to steady Niles, and Margareth took the other.

He closed his eyes and then opened them carefully, raising his arms to show he had his equilibrium back, 'I'm all right. The spell is over'.

Maxwell let go and chastised, 'Don't overdo it, Old Man!'

Maggie added, 'The readings of the biobed say you're dazzled and in pain'.

Niles glanced back at the readings over his head and frowned. They indicated he was...

_Oh, dear._

He schooled down his features and asked again, 'Where is she?'

His controlled voice made people go apart enough for him to see a door across the room.

'Lights', he said, 'ninety percent'.

It was one of the private rooms – the ones that were reserved to the worst cases, or the ones that required high privacy protocols.

Niles got pale in an instant, making the people by his side got closer again, in case he needed them.

He looked at the nurse in a silent plea for information.

'We had to induce Miss Babcock into sleep', Maggie supplied, 'For security measures, we put her in a private room, instead of restraining her to a biobed'.

'Restraining?', Niles asked, feeling his guts turn at the idea, 'Why?'

'When you two materialized in the transporter room, you were all bruised and she was clinging to you as if she had to protect you from some danger', Maxwell explained.

Fran added, 'She snarled at me. It was creepy'.

'She wouldn't let us get to you, Doctor, and would talk just in Vulcan', Maggie recounted.

Maxwell frowned, 'Was there any life form that attacked you, in the planet? She seemed really alarmed'.

Niles let out a subtle relieved breath at the news that Babcock was just asleep. It gave him some solace at a rational level, even if the emptiness inside made his heart very small, at the moment.

He frowned in thinking, trying to focus on his Captain's inquiry about what had happened.

It was hard to organize his fragmented memories, but still he tried.

Babcock and himself, walking around the planet, collecting data and bantering.

They flirted and talked about things, as the Captain and Miss Fine's relationship.

They flirted and didn't talk clearly about their own blooming relationship.

They went to the checking point and received the news that the Captain and Miss Fine had not reported.

They argued about the dangers and decided both would stay on the planet to look for the missing people.

They were doing exactly that when it started to rain. Their equipment went crazy, footsteps were erased and they had to seek for shelter in a cave.

Niles spent a good part of the time in the cave trying to respect Miss Babcock's distant attitude, but ended up mentally asking for her company; she reacted strangely to their mental closeness, what had to do with his new ability of sending strong mental messages while not touching her.

And then he got closer and put a hand on her arm, because they had a link and she seemed to be suffering for some reason, what made him suffer, too, and provoked in him an undefeatable need to do something to help.

Besides, he wanted to ask her about the annoying buzz in the back of his mind since his first attempt of communication in the cave, and why she had been so surprised, if they had a mental link...

…Babcock pushed him on the floor and straddled him...

…her hand came to his psi-points...

… he was invaded by a rush of desire that took him entirely, provoking an erection so quick it was almost painful...

… her voice whispered in his head a plea for him to...

_Oh, dear!_

Niles blushed and cleared his throat, 'No, we were not attacked. I don't know exactly why it happened but during the storm... Miss Babcock was not feeling well. I tried to help and she... she got delirious'.

'This explains why your clothes were ragged', Fran said, 'Oh, Sweetie, I wish we were there to help you!'

_And I'm thankful you were not_, 'It's all right, Miss Fine. I am just a bit bruised. With her Vulcan super-strength, things can get ugly', he cleared his throat again, 'I hope she is well, now… She got very... agitated, down there'.

'I was going to call for someone else in the Medical senior staff to examine both of you now', Maggie said, helpfully.

Niles' brows raised in alert.

'She seems to be fine, although she had strange hormonal readings when we found you – as if she had received an adrenaline injection', Maggie was explaining, 'I took it into account when I chose the drugs to knock her out, but now we must make sure you two...'

'Well done!', Niles interrupted her, throwing his legs to the side of the bed quicker than people could react and try to prevent it. He flinched in pain and spoke, in a firm but strained voice, 'I'll assume from here'.

'What?!', the three people were shocked.

He stayed sitting while the pain subsided, 'Miss Margareth, I'm sure I can deal with the case, now, once the computers are being fed with all the information I need. I congratulate you for the great work. Just have some free time', he threw her a knowing glance, 'Don't you think the people who have been quarantined could use a check up?'

Maggie was very engaged in her work, but the mention of free time with Michael was enough for her to shriek in joy like the teenager she was, thank the Doctor excitedly, excuse herself, take off her nurse gear and disappear in less than ten seconds.

Niles spoke to the two open-mouthed people who had stayed (the Captain really confused at his daughter's sudden joy at some routine procedure), while he managed to slowly get off the bed, 'And you two have a mission to accomplish: that storm did something to our machines and to Babcock's brain – what is not such a hard thing to understand, once she is a walking computer', he said and realized he had drifted from the main subject, 'Order everybody to report in detail the data they collected, and ask the Science Department to analyze it carefully and from all possible angles – especially the magnetic readings. I've got a feeling it has something to do with a good part of the strange phenomena we witnessed in the planet', he finally got to his feet, 'And don't you dare to do anything more than taking readings of that hellhole of a planet from very far. At least until we have some answers about what happened, I don't want any fools setting foot there'.

He made a gesture pointing at the main doors of Sickbay, but Fran didn't move, 'But what about you, Niles? You just went through a lot, fighting Miss Babcock when she was not herself...'

'It must have made things easier, in fact', he gave her a lopsided grin, 'The Hobgoblin in perfect conditions would be that nightmare we all know and... know', he made an effort to walk without flinching too much and shooed them, 'Get out of here, people. You won't want to be here when she awakes, anyway, realizing you have helped to knock her down, being the primitive fighters Vulcans are under that veneer of civilization and controlled emotions'.

'We know you're trying to take things lightly, Niles, but we want to help', Maxwell said, 'I can't put any of you in danger. If Miss Babcock is not in ideal conditions, and knowing how superior she is to Humans, physically...'

'Captain', the Doctor interrupted Maxwell with a hand on his shoulder and a very serious expression, 'I thank you for your worry and care, and I am aware of how dangerous she can be when out of control', he threw a quick glance at the privacy room door, 'And that is exactly why I'm asking you to leave: can you imagine how ashamed her Vulcan person will be when she awakes, that elephant's memory telling her she has lost control, and the first people she sees are the ones with whom she woks everyday and to whom she is proud to exhibit her restrain?'

Fran smiled at him, 'You're right, Sweetie. She would want to preserve her dignity'.

'Exactly', he shooed them a bit more, 'I'll take her readings, make sure she is physically well and mentally stable, assess her emotional state – or proper lack of –, and give her some space for meditation if she requires so. I'll convince her to stay here, so I can keep an eye on her and guarantee her privacy, with the excuse of us working together in finding out what is the matter with the planet – what is not exactly a lie', he raised a brow at his Captain, 'Does it sound like a good plan, Sir?'

Maxwell nodded, 'Yes, Old Man. I trust your judgement'.

They smiled at each other, Maxwell clapped Niles' back and Miss Fine gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered a 'Take care', before getting out.

Niles waited until they were out of the doors, waving joyfully at their departing figures.

When the doors closed, he lowered his arm, 'Ooooooouch!'

He locked the Sickbay doors with his most personal code, limped to a nearby drawer and took a dermal regenerator and a cutting instrument. He had a feeling they both would be needing these.

Then, he went to the panel besides the privacy room, used his Chief Medical Officer clearance code, entered and locked the door again behind him.

Niles approached the only biobed in the room and took a look at the readings. Even with the abnormal readings the alien usually had – it was hard to calibrate a bed when the heart of the humanoid subject was where the liver should be –, it was easy to see something was amiss.

Always an adept to traditional medicine, Niles took her wrist in his hand to feel her pulse.

He gulped. The bad feeling was stronger when he got close to her like this and there was no response.

Now he understood it.

When they separated her from him, they interrupted what they had been doing in that cave.

Whatever it was, it was not just about being physical with each other.

That was why he was feeling alone and dejected – he was missing her strong presence in his mind.

'We never even went into our official first date', Niles took her hand in his and looked at the slightly greenish color of her skin, whispering, 'Who would say I'd be so addicted to you already?'

He brought her hand to his lips to kiss it, 'However, if we can consider the bantering as foreplay, we just have to choose _when_ our first date was', he felt a salty odor and raised his brows, 'Someone needs a cleansing'.

He knew the transporter room had decontamination procedures; thus, he was not worried about her having something that could make her sick. He just knew how impeccable her personal hygiene was, and wanted her to feel comfortable when she woke up.

For the next hour or so, Niles stayed in activity: he brought a medical cleansing kit adequate to Vulcan skin – and already adapted to Miss Babcock's mixed heritage, at his request after she needed it when an away mission went wrong and they had to deal with an expected rash in her skin where they had to use the old kit – and took his time, starting with her face, neck and upper body.

Of course, he didn't feel any distaste at the task, but felt miserable by her still form and lack of communication. It was unexpected and saddening.

He had already cut her blue shirt and black undershirt – the one she always wore, because Vulcans preferred higher temperatures than Humans to feel comfortable, and the ship had only one Vulcan resident – and then he proceeded to cut her trousers.

Niles couldn't help a surprised expression at what he saw there.

He shook his head and started cleaning carefully her reddened skin, speaking with her softly, 'If this happened to your Vulcan superior scales, I wonder what have happened to me', he threw her a cheeky smile, 'Don't worry, dear. I'll take care of myself later. I promise'.

He spoke and her silence and stillness brought the empty feeling on him again, wiping away the smile from his face.

Niles gulped down the sadness and took the dermal regenerator, 'Let me take care of you first, baby'.

**Ncncncncncnc**

After making sure Babcock's skin was restored, her legs, feet and back side of her body were cleaned and back into their normal non-bruised state, and putting her in a hospital gown – with the main purpose of her feeling bothered when she woke up – Niles went to the Medical showers and took a sonar one, leaving his boxers on.

He would have preferred a water shower, but he didn't intend to touch his genital area, yet. Sonars were easier to be directed and, if the feeling he had while just moving was any indication, water would hurt like hell.

When he felt properly cleaned, he wore a new uniform, entered his office and locked the door.

He started opening his trousers.

He could have done it in the privacy room, but it didn't seem right. First, because he still didn't know how Babcock would react when she woke up. He didn't leave any thing there with her – not even the cleaning kit and dermal regenerator.

But, mainly, he wished to respect her beauty-sleep. He wanted her back, and he hoped at some point the medication would start to wear off and her meditation state would take over, hurrying the healing process of whatever she had gone through.

When he finally started putting his boxers down, he flinched and swore as much as he wanted.

Besides the purple marks of fingers he had all over him and the absurd hickeys on his chest and the top of his right shoulder that he had seen while in the shower, his genitals were all red and sore.

He sat at his chair behind his desk, raised his feet to the top of the desk and, when he felt comfortable enough, started using his own cleansing kit and then, the dermal generator.

While he did it, he tried to remember what exactly had they done to end up like this.

Well, he knew _what_ they had done. The question was – how had they managed to get so hurt?

Niles turned on his desk computer and looked for data from the mission.

It said they had been missing for seven hours.

His eyes got large: did they spent almost all of that time having sex?!

Non stop and forcefully, if the state of their skin and his still fragmented memories were any indication?!

Why on Earth?!

Oh, yes, he had dreamed about it, and since their first mind contact he knew Miss Babcock was not indifferent to his desire, and he kind of expected it would be _intense_…

But it was ridiculous.

And, more than anything else: why suddenly she had acted as if she _needed_ it?

Confused and feeling an alarming urge to cry that was related to that damned irrational feeling of solitude and abandonment that he couldn't control, Niles kept working on his skin, while looking for other data related to their mission.

They needed to understand the planet and make sure whatever had happened, would not cause any harm to any of the people of the ship, and find out why it had troubled the Vulcan's hormones, without revealing too much of such a reserved culture.

And they had to discover if there were any artificial constructs in the planet. Of course, the technology involved in entire mountains that didn't register in Starfleet radars was impressive, but the Klingons already had something similar that they used in their warships, and the Enterprise should be able to at least recognize if a cloak system had been in use...

Niles went through a lot of reading and had already exchanged messages with people in Engineering and the Sciences' Labs, putting some crucial researches in motion and pointing out the most relevant points. When his communication's monitor chirped, he put his feet off the desk and turned it on to talk to Miss Fine.

'Hi, Sweetie! The Captain asks if you're all right'.

'Yes, I feel a lot better', he said, and immediately received an arched brow from Fran, because his face was not the one of a person who is _all right_. He amended, 'I'm just really exhausted, believe me'.

'I thought fighting Miss Babcock was routine', she said, trying to cheer him up.

He smiled tiredly, 'She was just a bit more of a pester than she usually is'.

'How is she doing?'

He glanced at his monitor, where he had left a window with the readings of her biobed constantly at his sight, 'I have managed to assess her bruises, and it was not anything that a dermal regenerator couldn't take care of easily', he frowned in worry, his eyes getting back to Fran's image, 'She is still unresponsive, however'.

'Maggie had to use a high dose to put her down', Fran pondered, 'What is it, Mister Sheffield?', she asked the man out of frame, then looked at Niles again, 'Sweetie, the Captain asked why Sickbay still registers the locks in the privacy room. Is it because Miss Babcock hadn't woke up yet and you don't know what she will do?'

Niles pursed his lips, 'In fact, I'm making sure she can rest without any interruptions. If she has entered a healing trance, it would be important to let her have it'.

'I'll tell him', she winked at the Captain, Niles heard his muffled answer and she yelled, 'I'm goooiiiin'!', she looked at Niles again, 'The man would be lost without me!'

He smiled, 'Seize the opportunity of a Babcock-free bridge'.

'I will', she winked at him, 'But don't think I' can't see you're deadly worried. Send us news as soon as you have any. Promise?'

'I promise', Niles nodded.

'Fran out!'

Niles turned off the monitor and looked down at himself: it seemed he had finished his job with the regenerator.

He put the machine on the desk, adjusted his trousers and relaxed on his chair, supporting his head back and closing his eyes.

He needed to rest, but the moment he closed his eyes he started having mixed feelings.

On one side, the memory of the magical sensation when Babcock created the mental connection in the cave, opening her mind to him and making him able to feel what was going on – her urges, the fever that took her, the irrationality and despair of desire for him.

On the other side, the lingering sensation that a part of him had been forcefully extracted, and left him incomplete, lost and alone, kind of expelled from paradise...

Suddenly, he felt a presence.

Niles opened his eyes and straightened in the chair, surprised by the jolt of energy it gave him.

He looked around.

He was alone in the room.

But, if something was stirring and calling for him, it was not _something_. It was _someone_.

Niles got up, running, unlocked the office door and went to Miss Babcock's door.

His trembling fingers pushed his code in a hurry.

He entered the room and went to her side.

Yes, she was stirring. She was moving and ready to wake up.

Niles ordered the door to lock it and turned to her, taking her wrist to follow her pulse while glancing quickly at the readings over the head of the bed, before looking at her face again.

Miss Babcock opened her eyes and looked directly into his.

His mouth dried at the warmth he could see.

Immediate recognition shone in her.

He felt like all the burdens had been lifted from his shoulders, and his knees almost faltered at the intensity of the feeling.

He was whole, again.

She sat up on the bed, freed her hand hastily, as if he was a stupid child who didn't know what to do, and took his hand in a firm grip.

Their bond came alive.

He could feel the overwhelming desire, the hormones pumping on her, the knowledge that Vulcans need sex desperately when those hormones come, and that they need a tuned partner, and that she was lucky she had him, and the flash of regret over not being in control of her urges, and the shame for mentally controlling him to make sure he would be there for her...

_Do whatever you need. I want to be there for you._

Their hands grabbed each other as if they were arm wrestling.

_It's the mind-meld speaking, not yourself._

_It's me. It's my desire._

Their thoughts started to mingle, as if they were talking at the same time, and still they heard and understood each other.

_The meld provides plausible justifications for what should not be done / I have wanted you for a long time / Our bond is sufficiently strong to convince you to be willing / Don't underestimate yourself / I am not known for my seductiveness / I should have been clear about how I felt, then._

Their breathes were ragged, their faces close to each other, their eyes locked.

_I insist this is the bond bending your needs to be agreeable with mine / Is this a marriage bond, once you think I'll bend to your every will? / It has been forged during Pon Farr – Mating Time – so, it is more closely related to a propriety bond / Be it as it may._

Their mouths clashed, and there was no need for the hand touching, anymore.

Niles started pulling his trousers down.

Miss Babcock turned her body to be with her front to him, tore apart the medical gown, opened her legs and pulled him between them with such a force that Niles remembered exactly why he had been covered in bruises.

(And he was lucky to be so in heat thanks to their meld, or he would have minded the impact of his balls with the edge of the biobed.)

_Doctor…_, her voice sounded husky and pleading in his mind, while one of her hands came blindly to his face, looking for his psi-points.

_My name is _Niles_, love. _

_I'm aware of that._

_We're about to have sex again._

_I'm aware of that, too._

_To Humans, mating requires intimacy, and calling a person by his title..._

_Niles..._

_Oh... Better..._

There was no more banter, because her fingertips found the right spots and Niles entered her, their mental worlds colliding and becoming one, as their bodies were.


	10. Bonding

_It made me happy to know there are people enjoying this story. I updated it out of the fact I had missed it, and even got reviews! _

_(And I love reviews.)_

_So, thanks Ciles4Life, for the enthusiastic review, and thanks to the Guest who pointed out every fandom should have a crossover with TOS. I have never thought of it in that way, but I couldn't agree more!_

**TOS Nanny**

**Chapter 10: Bonding**

Niles had already dressed and was getting back to the privacy room with a pile of clothes for Miss Babcock on his arm.

She needed those urgently, because first he had cut her older uniform in order to treat her, and then she had tore apart her hospital gown in a frenzy of passion.

He raised a brow at her naked figure sitting on the biobed, the hands joined on her lap and her face as neutral as ever. It was hard to believe that same stoic creature was the who had been yelling in his mind what Niles' understood as declarations of eternal belonging engulfed in waves of pleasure.

(It was in Vulcan – so, all he could get was the feeling, not the exact words.

And it was almost worst, because showing feelings were not easy for a proud half-Vulcan, and she had done plenty of it in the last hours.)

He locked the door, cleared his throat and asked, to break the silence, while getting closer, 'So, you mentioned you were not expecting it to happen'.

'Indeed', she answered, looking at the pile of clothes and noticing he had put it besides her, on the bed and, instead of taking the uniform to give her, he did so to another hospital gown, 'Doctor, I consider myself under enough control now, that I am capable of resuming my activities. I don't see the necessity of…'

'I noticed you didn't like gowns by the way you treated the other one', he dryly answered, and forced himself to ignore the mix of annoyance and endearment at his sarcasm he could feel coming from her and brushing his mind, 'And I know how annoying it is to you to be examined and all, but I'm speaking now as your physician: I need to make some more evaluations before stating you are fit for duty'.

He had spoken while unfolding the gown and opening it in front of her, showing he was waiting for her to move and raise her arms for him to help her with it.

'You could make examinations while I wear my uniform'.

'And you should not underestimate me so much. Do you think our recently bloomed love story made me forget how many times you ran away from here while I turned my back for a second to get material to give you a regular physical?'

She kept looking at his eyes, ignoring the open gown, and he felt amusement rising in her.

(And a strong feeling of comfort at their bantering, because it revolved around the knowledge they had of each other.)

She finally looked at the gown and raised her arms, 'I never _ran away_'.

He smirked, moving a bit as if he needed to adjust the gown on her body, but just making sure the thing was as neat as a Vulcan would find proper, 'Amuse me, Hobgoblin: how would you describe your escapes, then?'

'I usually leave Sickbay as soon as I verify the basic procedures have been done, once Vulcan meditation techniques are more suitable to treat any complex misfortunes I get involved in than any of your prods and potions'.

Niles finished the pretense of tidying her up with a soft caress to her side, over her beating heart, and stopped in front of her, 'Sometimes I wonder why you even bother to come, if you despise my methods so much'.

'Starfleet Medicine has advanced a lot, and you are one of the most knowledgeable in your field, Doctor. However, Vulcans have developed techniques that are superiorly adapted to their own needs'.

She didn't elaborate any further, and it was not really necessary – both knew she was saying she just bothered going to Sickbay because she respected him as a professional.

And liked him as company, of course.

Niles made a gesture of agreement and crossed his arms in front of him, 'I hope you don't mind me saying – and I really hope, because I can feel you from here and I wouldn't like to break the sweet moment', he paused to smile at the way the corners of her mouth raised just the tiny bit, 'but what has put us in this situation is some Vulcan ancient voodoo, and I would like to understand it better'.

He felt her stress strongly and uncrossed his arms. He had a degree in Psychology, and knew that his body language could be read as resistance.

Miss Babcock breathed in and out, straightened her back and raised her chin to show him, through body language, too, that she had mastered emotions again, 'It's a very well guarded tradition, Doctor. You must understand Vulcans don't talk about it'.

'I would have deduced so by the fact it involves loosing control', he saw her nodding and added, 'And that is why I would appreciate if you explained it to me. Science and Engineering are analyzing data and trying to understand how the planet can mess with our scanners, but I think just the two of us should know and find out what happened to you'.

She finally understood his reasons, and both were invaded by warm things shared through the link – gratitude, fondness, tenderness, respect, admiration.

Belonging.

Niles opened his mouth, startled by the force of the feelings, and put his hands on his face.

Miss Babcock inclined into his direction, putting her hands on his waist to bring him a bit closer and feel better what was going on.

She felt his effort to suppress something and knew he wanted her to wait.

She obeyed, keeping her hands on him, anyway, and seized the opportunity to enjoy their closeness in this moment when she was not still in total control but not the savage she had been before.

It was a very pleasant experience – savoring his smell, feeling his heat, noticing how his hair changed color under different lights, how his skin had a fascinating tanned tone…

'You're not helping with these thoughts', he finally spoke, taking the hands from his face and sniffing.

He had his eyes slightly red.

He had been crying.

She immediately raised her hand to his psi-points, but he took it midway, 'Don't get in my head, now', he asked, softly, 'I'm too emotional'.

She frowned, turning her hand in his to hold it as they had done before, 'Are you ashamed of your emotions, Doctor?'

He sniffed again, adjusting his fingers around her hand, 'Of course not. Don't you dare use it to try winning our never ending argument of reason _versus_ emotion', he sniffed again and breathed deeply to clear his nose, 'I just think you don't have to go through it'.

She kept silent for a moment, feeling what she could through their link, and being cautious to not prod too much, 'You were… overwhelmed'.

'Yes', he answered, slowly disentangling their hands and putting hers back on his waist, 'I was not prepared for this'.

'_This_, Doctor? Specify, please'.

Niles sighed, his eyes closing for a moment, 'This sureness', he opened them again, 'I always know what is going on between us. The misunderstandings are over. When something is good, it is amplified, because it is both of us knowing, and feeling, and sharing, and knowing that the other knows exactly what is happening and then knowing the other is pleased because both of us know what is happening…', he shook his head, 'It's like…', he looked for a comparison, 'Fibonacci numbers creating fractals: you have something that, once started, keeps evolving and resonating and maintaining the basic image but turning into something bigger and bigger', he looked at her, troubled, 'Something that never ends…'

'That is why this link can be dangerous to non-telepathic species', she explained, a hint of regret coming from her, 'Even if my control were totally recovered, you would have access to my feelings and intentions, and it can take the equivalent to Earth years to get familiar with the intensity of Vulcan emotions'.

He nodded, 'With your parents… It was like this?'

'Yes. My father was Human, and I spent a good part of my time with him learning how to block his flows of feelings', she schooled her expression to hide how he felt about it, 'Luckily, once my mother was an ambassador, they were rarely in Vulcan, and I was left to study and develop my abilities with a well trained staff'.

'It must have been annoying to you to block me out, then', he said, his face saddened, 'I'm sorry for bringing back a bad experience'.

'It's different, Niles', she answered, taking his hands in hers.

He got started by her quick reaction, the use of his name and the warmth from her touch, that seemed to travel from his hands to his arms and reach, curiously, his heart.

He felt calmer quickly: she was letting her appreciation for him flow through the link, reinforcing he had such a strong personality he had all the chances of defending himself from her mental invasions.

(What was a veiled half-insult and a great compliment.)

The calmness flooded him, this time slowly, and he felt the pleasure of knowing something good was happening and would not stop until it completed itself and filled him completely.

'Thank you', he murmured, smiling, after some time in silence, just sharing the peace, 'You have a wonderful bedside manner'.

She passed her tongue in front of her teeth in one of the very few malicious gestures she permitted herself, 'I do you the favor of calming down your primitive Human nerves and what I deserve is you comparing my Vulcan advanced healing techniques…'

'_Emotional _healing techniques, you mean'.

'…comparing _them_ to ancient Earth physicians theatrical routines'.

He squinted at her playfully, 'I'm sooo unprepared for your God-like features…'

She scoffed.

He started turning and, before she took away her hands from his, to let him go, he brought them to his mouth and kissed them in a gentlemanly gesture.

He freed her hands and took a medical scanner from the pocket of his trousers, smiling at what he could see in his peripheral vision: Miss Babcock had put one hand on her side, over her heart, while the other was brought up in front of her face. She was looking at it as if it had changed into a recently discovered life form.

'Fascinating?', Niles gave her a lopsided grin.

'Indeed', she agreed, her brow raising.

He turned on the scanner and started hovering it over her body, 'So, let's try again: what can you tell me about what happened to you?'

She started talking without hesitance, her hands resting on her lap again, 'It's called Pon Farr – Mating Time. It is an hormonal imbalance that occurs to Vulcans from time to time. Each person has a particular cycle and an epoch to start but, usually, the cycle repeats itself each seven years, and the date of beginning is around twenty-five years old', she followed the scanner with attention, 'As you must know, Earth and Vulcan years are roughly the same lenght'.

Niles nodded, 'The hormones involved are the ones related to sexuality?'

'Yes'.

'But then…', he looked at her, 'It works as puberty for Humans?'

'Indeed'.

Niles paused and straightened his back, shock emanating from him, 'You just entered puberty?!'

'I must remind you, Doctor, that Vulcans have a much longer lifespan than Humans. It is not uncommon for my species to live until almost two hundred years, while Humans with most longevity reach, even with Medicine advances, one hundred and fifty. So, our puberty happens when we are older than your species. What is a very useful evolutionary trait, once it permits one to be physically formed and intellectually mature when it happens'.

He resumed his procedures, 'In Humans – and I hope you understand I relate things to the human body because that is from where I have my information – puberty is the phenomenon that really matures the body, once it gets the person ready to procreate'.

'In Vulcans, the first Pon Farr arises interest in sexuality through the intense experimentation of it, but Vulcan can have experiences before they experience The Fever, and between Fevers. If I was in my home planet, I would be watched and trained during the first one, in order to prevent forming undesirable telepathic bonds with occasional partners, as I heard happens to lots of Humans until today'.

'Well, at least we were lucky that I am your physician', Niles said, and it was evident he had been hurt by her words about _undesirable partners_.

'Doctor', she called him.

'What?', he answered, not taking his eyes from the scanner.

She sent him a mental message that meant something like _You're strangely attractive when grumpy_, and his head snapped at her.

He blinked at her Vulcan smirk, surprised, then felt his hurt melt at her playful mood.

She felt him relaxing and going back to getting data with his scanner, and resumed, 'Being in Pon Farr takes out our control, and Vulcans are, as you know, even more passionate than Humans. So much that we had to develop mental barriers that contained our primal emotions, in order to develop as a species and build a civilization', she paused enough to stress what she was going to say next, 'A Vulcan in Pon Farr will die without a suitable partner. I was really fortunate to have you with me when it happened'.

He blushed, 'And… the way it happened… with no warn. Is it like this to everyone?'

'No. The process usually takes at least one week, usually two, to reach the point we saw today'.

'So, we must discover what made it happen in a matter of hours, to you?'

'In fact, it took forty-five hours, thirty minutes and seven seconds, to me. And one of the decisive factors was that you touched me directly in the cave, when I…'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa!', Niles turned off the scanner and looked at her with all of his attention, 'What do you mean by forty five hours and… a bit? You mean it didn't start in the planet?'

'Obviously not, Doctor, once we were in the planet for three hours and seven minutes when I attacked you'.

'First, you didn't _attack _me', he made a negative with his hand, 'Second, we were already orbiting the planet, two days ago. You say you had symptoms since then, and you never told your Doctor that you were going through a major life changing process?'

'Doctor McCoy, I marvel at your ability to get troubled by my actions, even when they are dictated by the most obvious logic paths'.

'Oh, really? Show me the logic of hiding information from your physician, then', he said, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

'I started feeling the symptoms of Pon Farr when we established our accidental link in Sickbay. I spent the following night meditating on the subject and, even if I had some evidence pointing at Mating Time, I could not be certain that was what was occurring', she leaned her head, 'I have passed the usual time for the first one to happen, and Vulcan healers have speculated my mixed heritage spared me The Fever'.

'That you're not a teenager anymore, even a Vulcan one, is easy to see', he zingered, shrugging, and uncrossed his arms, 'However, you still should have shared it with me. I was involved in the process, anyway'.

'Vulcans have no pride in getting into it, Doctor', he felt her effort in keeping her cool façade, 'And the fact you were _involved _turned the notion of sharing the fact I felt sexually stimulated by you, and could be entering a process that would lead to us having intercourse or me dying… an awkward subject of conversation'.

'Awkward is the fact you call it _intercourse_'.

'It's the correct medical word for the physiological act'.

'It's not really about physiology, uhm? There are the hormones and the altered body functions, but it's not just that', he turned on the medical scanner again, to have something to set his eyes on and occupy himself, 'At least, not to me'.

Miss Babcock spoke with softness, 'No, it's not just that, in our case, and that is why I owe you an apology for my actions'.

'I don't see the logic in apologizing for something you have no control over'.

'There in the planet was my first Pon Farr – I really didn't know how to deal with it. However, I was not totally inexperienced in sexual matters. When I woke up in Sickbay I already knew what was happening, and should have opted for meditating on my urges, not surrendering to them', she sent regret through the link, 'I should have refrained from abusing you'.

'Babcock, please, it was not abuse. I wanted it'.

'We have no way of knowing if you wanted it, or were under mental control through the bond, as I have tried to explain to you in the occasion'.

He sighed, 'Desire is something that manipulates the brain in every species known to Science, Miss Babcock. Human women will secrete pheromones when they're ovulating, for example, what turns them more attractive to males. They got more curvy, too…', he said, and realized he had been scanning her breasts for too much time. Clearing his throat and taking the scanner away, he pointed at her chest, 'Exhibit A'.

She raised a brow and he heard clearly in his mind her amusement at his flustered face, _Fascinating._

He tried to resume his train of thought, 'Well, what I mean is that, for me to want you as I do, the process is more complicated than you finding the right spot in my mind and touching it until I come', he blushed even more, '_Orgasms _are about that, but if I got it right from our bond, what we were sharing had a sense of belonging that was beyond reaching climax together for hours and hours'.

She just nodded, not taking her eyes from his lips, and Niles felt his hands trembling.

She saw it, too, and her eyes got heated again.

He felt the wave of desire and, even if he knew the conversation was not helping them to get clear heads, he couldn't stop now – he had to say it all to her, 'Besides, Hobgoblin, it was a magnificent experience. You were there, I don't have to tell you: the join of minds made us feel the sensations of both bodies, at the same time. I could feel everything you did to me, and everything I did to you, and vice-versa… It was that amplifying thing I was talking about, but with sex between two people who really care for each other'.

He hadn't noticed he had given a step forward and was between her legs again, passing the scanner over her back, in a position that no medical book would have suggested.

She brought her hands up and rested them on his chest, 'If we don't severe the bond soon, it will quickly turn permanent'.

'Is there any problem for you in a permanent bond?', he whispered in her ear.

Her pointed ear.

He had spent years wishing he could lick that lobule and suck that pointed end…

As he was doing now...

_Wait… what?_

Niles heard Miss Babcock groaning in pleasure and forced himself to let go of her ear.

He planted his lips on her shoulder, unable to completely take them from her, and bestowed kisses there while he spoke, 'I'm sorry. I got carried away'.

She breathed deeply, her nails grazing his blue uniform shirt over his chest, 'Indeed, Doctor, this is one of the problems'.

'Uhm?'

'You asked if there is any problem in the developing of such a bond, and I know you meant a psychic limitation for me, but in fact, the problem is related to _your_ health and freedom of mind'.

'Explain', he asked, his lips and tongue tasting the skin of her shoulders, his hand opening up her gown for him to have access to the skin of her back, in a gesture neither of them knew if was related to the scanner he still had in one of his hands or with some ideas he had about discovering how nerve endings worked on her back.

'Bonds forged during Pon Farr are strongly sexual in nature, and one of the main characteristics of primitive sexuality is that it seeks the formation of pairs', she helped him to take her gown off completely, 'The elements of desire include marks of domination over the partner's body. The exchange of fluids is a territorial marking, too'.

'It doesn't seem so bad', he commented, his hand travelling by her bare side.

And as if on cue, her hands reached the front of his trousers and she ripped them open.

He stopped his exploration of her shoulder and neck (with lips) and side (with hand) and looked down, surprised at her strength.

'It's a propriety bond', she said, her eyes on fire, 'I can claim you whenever and wherever I want', she said, taking the collar of his blue shirt to rip it open, too.

He looked down at the clothes dangling from his sides and smirked, 'Now I think you're just showing off…'

His smirk ignited her fire even more, and she pushed him to hers, her naked center wet against his still clothed one, 'You must know', she sounded hoarse, using his arm still on her back as support for her to incline a bit backwards and rub herself against him, 'You felt side effects of the amplified emotions of the bond, some moments ago…', she brought her legs up, her feet forcing his buttocks against her in a display of flexibility and strength he should have known she was capable of, 'You can have side effects if it's severed…'

'I did already, when they knocked you out', he told her, and her body got tense. Knowing why through the bond, he hurried to clarify, 'They saw nothing, just you being territorial of me, and I told them you had got delirious', she relaxed, 'And now that I know what that emptiness meant, I'm sure I can deal with it if it happens again'.

'It surely will', she rubbed more forcefully against him, and he felt her alien wetness soaking his boxers and dripping by his leg, 'We have a very dangerous line of work'.

'Let's deal with that bridge when we get there', he half stated half pleaded, bringing his free hand (the one that was not still holding stubbornly the medical scanner) to pull at his boxers and take them out of the way.

He had to wait for a moment, because Babcock felt his decision of going forward on things and pulled him for a kiss, forgetting completely that if she didn't give him some space he would not be able to take the boxers away.

They lost themselves in the kiss, massaging each other's tongues and enjoying the moment more than they had been able to, in the cave or even in that same place, earlier.

(Or they were going better acquainted with The Fever, or with each other.)

He mentally asked her _How long?_, meaning Pon Farr.

_Seven days._

_Yowza!_

She chuckled at that.

His heart soared at such a rare display of Human behavior, and the link was sudden thick with his _I love you._

She stopped kissing him and backed enough to look into his eyes.

There was a stunned silence between them.

Niles was starting to ask himself – and her, through the link – if he should say he was sorry, even if he had really meant it; however, she lowered her legs from his back and rested her hands on his cheeks, 'If we don't stop now and the bond gets totally forged, you won't be permitted other partner with any level of psychic abilities'.

He chuckled affectionately, 'Oh, Babcock, you can be sure that I won't want any other partner who can enter at will in my head…', he felt her intense stare on him and turned serious, 'The way things are now, I can't think of wanting _any_ other partner…'

She jumped off the biobed, took him by the arm and almost threw him on it, making him lie down as if he didn't weight anything, took the scanner he was still holding from his hand and threw it away.

The thing fell to the floor with a loud noise.

She easily climbed on the bed, got on her knees and arms and stayed in her fours, her face above his, their bodies not touching, and growled, 'Will you give yourself to me?'

Niles knew what she was doing – she was giving him some space, so he could decide what he wanted to do. Even in her altered state, positioned as a feline ready to devour her prey, she knew the moment they touched it would be impossible to do any rational choice. Now, with their bodies apart, both were feeling the strong waves of desire going from one to the other, but were still able to stop, if they decided so.

'I am already yours, Babcock, bond or no bond', Niles answered, very serious, then gave her the lopsided grin that was her undoing, 'You don't need to rip my clothes and break my things to prove that, by the way', he winked at her, 'Even if it's really a huge turn on'.

For a moment, he thought she would plunge on him.

The fire was there, consuming her.

But something happened.

He frowned, the feeling starting to reach him, too.

It had gone beyond desire.

It had gone so deep, so far, so strong, that it had surpassed the physical realm and reached a new place.

She moved for him to enter her and, even if he felt how dripping wet she was, and how her strong inside muscles gripped at his cock, his shiver was not because that as a strong sexual thing.

It was because both knew those were physical expressions of _unconditional __acceptance_.

She wanted, in a deep, irrational, primitive level, that he stayed with her forever.

He felt her muscles gripping at him inside her while their bodies didn't move, and it took him to the edge and left him there, eyes closed.

He could feel she felt the same – the overwhelming and, still, _almost there _sensation.

They were at the point of no return in their intimacy: they craved for more, and it felt like dying not to give the step ahead.

He searched blindly for her hand.

She put it on his, and he opened his eyes and looked at her face.

His breathing was ragged, his body trembled, his heart was racing, his forehead sweating.

She was absolutely calm and composed. Not a hair out of place, not a signal that inside her there was a bunch of muscles pulling at him, pulsing and making him throb uncontrollably.

Their natures had never been so clearly opposite: his emotions were raw and exposed, thrown in all directions and provoking all kinds of unexpected reactions on his body and mind; hers, intense, but mastered, focused on what was needed to make things work.

That moment he understood exactly what she, such a powerful being, had meant with her not sharing him with anyone else, if she claimed him through a bond like this.

Niles brought her hand to his face, as close as he could of his psi-points, and whispered, 'Please'.


	11. Joining the party

**TOS Nanny**

**Chapter 11: Joining the party**

'Let me see if I got it right, Old Man', Captain Maxwell Sheffield started, brows furrowed.

Niles nodded and waited for the questions to begin. He had called the Captain to his quarters to have this conversation and settle things conveniently.

'You want a week off regular duty, so you and Miss Babcock can dedicate yourselves exclusively to researching the planet, analyzing data and testing theories on how it affects our machines'.

'Yes', Niles said, his face cool and collected, as if his asking had been the most normal of procedures.

He decided not to elaborate on his answers. He would love to share what was happening with his friend, but he had his and Babcock's privacy to keep. He respected Vulcan's traditions, and not talking about their things was one of them.

Niles had made the request with surprisingly few details, and now he had to dodge Maxwell's questions.

_I'm surprised at your ability, Doctor. _

Niles' got startled at her presence in his mind, once he was in his quarters and she was in hers, two doors away. He still had to get used to the fact that now their bond had grown in intensity and they could communicate even if they were not touching.

_And I'm not surprised you have broken our agreement. Haven't I told you to sleep, or meditate, or whatever voodoo you Vulcans do?_

_Vulcans don't need as much rest as Humans._

_Why did you agree, then?_

_I supposed you wanted me to leave you alone for some moments. So, I granted you your wish to be mentally apart from me._

_No, baby, it's not that_, he cursed mentally his own choice of words and the mental raised brow it rendered him, and made a face at the fact that cursing rendered him **two** raised eyebrows, _You're in Pon Farr intermission. We contacted Vulcan healers, you know you need some rest to make sure you won't force your body and mind too much. Just do it for me while I solve this situation here, ok?_

_I must agree with your logic, Doctor._

_Thank you. I really appreciate it, Dumpling._

More raised eyebrows, followed by _Fascinating_, before her presence became just a warm nothing in the back of his mind.

(How he loved it when she was surprised by his endearment, and even more when she realized she _enjoyed_ it.

Now she had something to meditate on.)

'What is it, Niles?'

'Uhm?', he was startled by the Captain's voice.

'Your eyes lost focus and you had a smile on your face…'

'How creepy, uhm?', Niles dryly replied, 'I'm sorry, I zoned out. The research is taking a lot from me'.

'That's what I had asked you', Maxwell got more comfortable in his chair, 'Miss Babcock is famous for never even admitting she needs a break. How is it you convinced her to take one entire week?'

'She is as invested in the research as myself'.

'You two could do it in the Labs, with the rest of the Science Department. Why it must be done inside her quarters?'

Niles joined his fingertips. He didn't like lying to Maxwell, and he was finding it hard to do, now. So, he just stretched the truth a bit, 'We don't know the nature of the question we're studying. It may be a natural phenomena, but it can be a man-made artifact – I mean an artificial one. I have even wondered if we are not seeing some Klingon technology'.

As he had predicted, the Captain got excited by the idea of the enemy being involved in this, 'You're referring to a cloaking system?'

'Exactly'.

'I see. It would turn the mission into a top secret military subject'.

Niles nodded.

'But I surely can pick some people in the high ranks of the ship to help you. It would make a lot more sense if, for example, I participated in this. I'm the Chief Engineer, after all, and our machines were deeply affected'.

Niles was taken by a strong feeling over Maxwell and Babcock working close to each other for a week, and his voice sounded strained, 'You can't be off duty so much time'.

'Certainly not, but I could alter my shifts and spend more time with…'

'It's not that', Niles cut him off, 'She needs a doctor with her'.

Maxwell frowned, 'A doctor?'

'Yes'.

'Is she sick?'

'She is still… affected by the planet'.

'Oh…', Maxwell nodded slowly, 'But you put in your report that her symptoms were under control, and that she just needed some privacy to meditate. I don't understand: is she cured, or not?'

_No, and I hope she never gets over it totally…_

Niles shook his head. Where that thought came from? Of course he wanted Babcock to be herself again. It meant she could want him not just because of Pon Farr.

'It's not an affliction in the sense of sickness, Sir. Something released an abnormal quantity of hormones in her blood stream, and they get her out of control'.

'What do you mean by _out of control_?'

Niles looked for the right word to say enough without saying too much, 'Irrational'.

'Wouldn't she be able to work with other people?'

_No. Just with me._

_ .me._

_She is mine._

_Mine._

Niles rubbed his eyes. There was something wrong with him.

'Those hormones can lead to bolts of aggressive behavior. We estimated one week to things get back to normal, if she is not exposed again to whatever made it happen in the first place'.

(Niles and CC had agreed that would be the official version of the story, after a long discussion about how Vulcans were incapable of lying and that they would need to give the Captain and the Head Quarters the most accurate description of events that didn't desecrate her species' customs.)

Niles had not foreseen the fact that his mention of her 'aggressive behavior' would bring to the front of his mind a lot of instances when she had been deliciously aggressive, and luckily for him there was a desk between him and Maxwell, because the Doctor had to adjust himself in his trousers.

_It's like I'm so in Pon Farr as she is_, he pondered, frowning at this new notion.

Realizing Maxwell was looking funny at him, Niles cleared his throat and added, 'She is in control enough to know when she is going to enter irrational mode, but… it is clear that she is not herself. So, as her physician and as the one who has been with her since it started, I'm asking for an extended time period to give her time to get through it and, still, develop and test some theories over the planet's role in this story'.

'I understand, Old Man. It's just that…', Maxwell got uncomfortable, 'Don't you think she would be better served in Vulcan, or at least by a Vulcan specialist? We could send a message to her home planet, or to Head Quarters, and ask them to send someone…'

'No', Niles growled.

_She stays with me._

_Just with me._

_She is mine._

'Niles', the Captain straightened his back in alert, 'What is it you're hiding from me?'

The Doctor's voice took a menacing inflection, and he got up, 'Why so many questions, Maxwell?'

The Captain sensed something had changed.

The black haired man got up, too, and pointed at the door 'Maybe the moment is not the best for us to discuss the subject'.

Niles never took his eyes from the other man while he circled his desk slowly, as a confident predator, 'But when will I have my answer?'

Even knowing he was Niles, his long time friend and excellent officer, and that there was a door just some steps away, Maxwell felt cornered.

All his years of military training, and he felt like his Chief Medical Officer had turned into an hypnotizing reptile of Aldebaran IX, and he was just a desert mouse froze in terror and unable to escape.

Niles gave Maxwell an once-over that was so obviously measuring his body that it was kind of sensual.

'What are you doing, Old Man?', he asked, in hopes his voice didn't tremble in fear and that the other man was able to get out of his haze by the familiar sound.

(And that he realized he was acting _creepy_.)

Niles' face got an air of arrogance, as if he felt superior to what he had seen in Maxwell.

'Niles? I asked what you are doing', he insisted.

_I'm making sure you understand you're not at our level._

_I can, and will annihilate you, if you stay between me and my t'hyla._

Niles frowned – _t'hyla_? From where that word had come?

_It's Vulcan, Doctor. It has no equivalent in Standard. It means friend/lover/partner in arms._

Niles blinked at Babcock's voice offering him the answer.

She sounded far away.

He tried to process the information.

It was difficult to think.

Miss Babcock's mental voice prodded, _Let the Captain go._

Niles blinked again and put a hand on his forehead, focusing on the Captain, and finally realized the man seemed close to panic.

Acting on impulse, Niles get past Maxwell and close enough for the door to open.

Maxwell came to stand by his side, 'Niles, I don't know what is happening, but…'

'Will you give us the time off?'

Taken back by being interrupted, Maxwell adopted a more official tone, 'I don't know, yet. I need to think of the ramifications of such an action, as the effect in the crew's morale that the Vulcan First Office asked for time off, or the efficiency of a research done exclusively by two people, when we could have…'

Niles raised his arm and, for a moment, both thought he would hit his Captain and friend.

But he ended up pointing at the corridor, 'We're done, then'.

A bit shocked (not so much by the lack of respect, once it was _Niles_, but because the surgeon's hand was _trembling_), Maxwell gave a step away and spoke while getting out, 'All right. I'm going to speak with Miss Babcock and hear her side of the situation'.

'Don't you dare get close to her!'

Niles had yelled furiously from the door of his quarters, and Maxwell, instinctively, went to the opposite wall, to make sure there was as much space between them as possible.

Niles' jaw had hardened, his forehead was furrowed and his fists bailed.

He had a crazy thing in his eyes.

'Oh-my-God!', they heard a nasal voice manifest itself.

Both men looked at Fran, who was looking at Niles with her eyes wide, frozen in the middle of the – fortunately – empty corridor.

Niles seemed confused for a moment, and kind of ashamed at his own behavior.

Seeing the breach, Maxwell gave a step into his direction, tentatively, 'Niles…'

The Doctor's head snapped at him and he got into crazy mode again, even if now he was not yelling, 'I've made my request. All I need to hear from you is _yes _or _no_'.

And he entered his quarters again.

Luckily, starship doors can't be slammed.


End file.
